Ride the Lightning
by Babbles4Twillow
Summary: Tara Maclay escapes her abusive family and finds herself wounded at Rosenburg Castle, home to Willow, who is afraid to love - and for good reason. Uber AU
1. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: This story is kinda my baby at the moment. No, I'm not giving up on Time Was. Time Is. I just can't find inspiration for it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Distribution ~ I really don't care just as long as it gets read. Just ask first.

Disclaimer ~ The characters are not mine and belong to their respective owners. I just play with them. The story, however, is mine.

_Thoughts in Italics_. **Flashbacks in bold.**

* * *

><p>The blonde rode through the storm on horseback, clutching the mane of her horse tightly, trying to guard herself from the pelting rain by leaning as far forward as she could.<p>

_I'm going to die_, she thought wearily.

As if the horse could hear her thoughts, he bolted forward, determined to get his rider to safety. The trees and landscape around them blurred. The woman pulled her cloak tighter around herself, shivering with the wet and cold. She could feel sickness and fever settling in, could feel the cold down in her bones.

_Better than before, I suppose. What irony that I would get away just to die during my escape._

She tightened her grasp on her horse's mane, "We'll get there, Jack. I don't know where, but we'll get there."

Jack whinnied in reply and sniffed the air. The air smelled like rain and pine, and that strange smell that came with lightning, but under all that was a new smell. Jack spurred towards that new smell, all too aware that the woman on his back was slumping in the saddle, that her grip had loosened. Her body was shaking miserably. As the new smell began to get stronger, the horse pushed past his limits, foam building around his bit.

They rode into a castle's courtyard, both horse and rider ready to collapse. The woman could feel the wounds on her back opening, blood trickling down her back. Her vision started to go blurry, as if she was seeing through a thick fog, tinged at the edges with blackness.

There was a loud crack from above them, and they looked up to see a woman on the ramparts, seemingly throwing lightning into the night sky. That was the last thing the blonde saw before giving into the pain and falling off her horse and into the dark.

* * *

><p>She moaned softly when she felt a stinging pain in her back. Someone was cleaning her wounds, but she was too out of it to care. Her brain was working in two different ways; one part, one small tiny part, stayed logical.<p>

_You're fevered_, it said calmly; _You're going to die_, it told her.

The rest if her mind was lost to reality; she saw flashes of nightmare creatures, and flashes of the men who created her nightmares. The blonde could hear them in her head, yelling at her. Suddenly, it was as if she was there again.

"**Tara, you know we do not want to do this. You brought this on yourself," her brother told her as he tied her wrists to the post. "Father told you what would happen if you did not change."**

"**Please," she begged, not knowing if she was begging them to stop or begging them to kill her. Her brother finished with the ropes and turned away from her, no sympathy in his eyes.**

"**I'll beat the witch out of you," said her father's voice from behind her. Her blouse was torn from her back.; hearing a loud snap and pain flared in her back as her skin was broken by the leather of the whip in her father's hand. The leather came down again and again, but Tara refused to call out. She could feel the skin flayed open, the blood now dripping down her legs. Her lip was bleeding where her teeth had dug into the soft flesh, the coppery taste in her mouth bringing her gorge up. Her knees began to weaken, her whole body shook from the strain; closing her eyes tight, she welcomed what she thought was surely death.**

* * *

><p>Tara jolted awake, trying to move, pain shooting through her body from her leg and back.<p>

"Don't move," said a voice from nearby. She tried looking around to see where it was coming from, but her body was too stiff. She was on her stomach on what seemed to be a cot, trying to bring her arms up to lift herself slowly but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. "I said don't move. Your leg is broken, and the wounds on your back are extensive. If you move, you'll tear them open."

"Where am I?" Tara asked weakly, "How long?"

"Rosenburg Castle," came the reply. "You have been here four days. Today is the first day that your fever has broken." Tara's eyes opened wide in surprise, the castle was rumored to be owned by a dark witch. The rumors stated that the witch was a monster and a murderer. Tara knew all too well how the townsmen could twist stories about things that scared them.

Tara tried to talk through her dry mouth, "Who are you?"

"My name is Willow. Here, chew on this. You can't have actual water just yet." A pale hand holding a wet rag appeared in front of her eyes. She moved one of her arms slowly, her eyes never leaving the hand. It seemed fragile yet so strong. Tara took the rag and slipped a corner into her mouth, relieving the dryness.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.. I would like to perform some healing on your back, so that you can at least roll over. I can't do much for your leg, however. I did set and splint it. I wanted your permission first, before using my magicks on you."

Tara nodded her assent; there was a soft rustling and then gentle hands moving over her back. She felt the warmth and strength of Willow's power and smiled; this witch was not dark. There was a sadness that surrounded her and mingled with her power, but no evil. Tara felt the witch weakening and sent her own power out slowly, not wanting to scare or offend this woman.

Willow gasped as she felt the blonde's power meld with her own, fighting the urge to deny it and run. No one's power had melded with hers so perfectly. The last woman who had even gotten close was now buried under the rowan tree. Willow continued her healing and spoke softly, "Who are you?"

"Tara."

"How long have you been practicing?" Willow asked, noting that the wounds on Tara's back would leave scars, adding to the myriad of stripes that already marred the soft skin. She pulled her hands back as they balled into fists; her anger would not help Tara.

"Since I was young," Tara answered. She felt anger pulse through Willow and pulled her power back with a snap. "I'm sorry." She had no idea that the anger was directed for her not at her. It was not something she had ever experienced.

"Who did this to you?" Willow asked, her anger echoing although she had spoken in almost a whisper.

"My father," Tara admitted, wishing she could hide.

Willow pushed her anger to the back of her mind, "Turn over. I won't look. Pull the blanket up around you and tell me when you're covered. Be careful of your leg."

Tara blushed, barely realizing that she was nude, but did as she was told. As she pulled the blanket up she saw the splint around her leg and looked over at Willow. The woman's body was small and frail, yet she had a certain strength emanating from her. Her long red hair flowed beautifully down her slim back. Somehow, Tara knew that when Willow turned, she would have bright green eyes.

"I'm covered," Tara said. Willow turned around; Tara gave a slight smile, seeing that she was partially right. Willow's eyes were a captivating green, but they were not bright as she'd imagined. They were darkened by sadness and tinged with fear. _What did this woman have to be afraid of_, Tara thought. Just as she had thought the question, a realization came to her. _Me._

"You can leave as soon as you're able," Willow said. And then she muttered to herself, "No one ever stays."

Tara was sure that she wasn't meant to hear the comment but she did all the same; it sent an ache into her heart that she didn't understand. Willow seemed so lonely.

"Thank you," Tara said.

"It's not a problem, Tara. I've been keeping your horse in the stable. He seems well. I'll be coming in regularly to keep the fire going. Get some rest." Willow glanced around the room nervously before turning abruptly, leaving the room quickly.

Tara sighed to herself, "I have no where else to be. To go. I have no home."

The pain in her body combined with the exhaustion of using her magicks soon became too much. Her eyes became heavy and Tara drifted off to sleep, visions of sad green eyes haunting her dreams.


	2. Revelations and Nightmares

A/N: Here is the next one! Hope you like it.

R&R

~Babbles

* * *

><p>Tara woke to the soft sounds of a woman moving around the room. It surprised her to find that it was not Willow. There was a petite blonde cleaning the room with a purposeful step, picking up the rags and other things that Willow had used when treating her wounds. Before Tara voiced a question, it was answered. The sounds of thunder and lightning echoed from outside. Willow was on the ramparts again, which was why she was not the one with her.<p>

"Does she do this often?" Tara asked. The small woman jumped in surprise and Tara gasped when she spun towards her. This woman was beautiful, but her beauty was tainted by the large ugly scar running down the whole right side of her face. "I did not mean to startle you."

The woman gave a slight nod and then answered the question, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Only when it rains."

"Often, then," Tara said, struggling to sit up. The petite woman rushed over and helped her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me get you some water." She started to walk from the room but stopped with a thoughtful glance back at Tara. "And perhaps some clothing?" Tara nodded thankfully and she left.

She came back a few minutes later, clothes bundled in one arm and a glass of water in the other hand. "I'm Buffy, by the way."

"Buffy," Tara said, after drinking some water, "Why does she do that?"

Buffy helped her into her clothes, glancing towards the door as she did so. "It's not really my place."

"Somehow I have a feeling it doesn't matter what you think is your place," Tara laughed. Buffy laughed with her.

Shifting uncomfortably, Buffy said, "I think its to let out her pain. She lost someone very special a few years ago. Her mentor. Her lover."

"How did it happen?" Tara asked quietly.

* * *

><p>"Morgan!" Willow called out, her heart ripping the name from her chest as she tossed her pain into the sky. The lightning lit up the night, showing Willow's pale, tear-streaked face as she sobbed and fell to her knees, memories flooding her. "I promised you, baby. I promised."<p>

She felt the wind, like her lover's touch, running through her hair. "I know," she sighed. "I know that you won't hold me to that promise." She stood, speaking to the wind. "I can't let her in, baby. I just can't. Everyone who I love ends up hurt. You're gone. My family is gone. One of my dearest friends is gone, and the other is scarred for life."

Willow choked on her grief and threw more lightning into the sky. Where the loud crack of the lightning was usually soothing, tonight it seemed to only heighten her pain and brought more tears to her eyes. She stared out into the night, seeing the pale stone out of the corner of her eye. Willow refused to look at it when she was like this. Morgan would not have approved of the way she held on to her grief, yet Willow had to admit she felt as if her sorrow was all she had left.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Tara asked.<p>

"There was a mob of villagers. They stormed the castle and killed all of us except Willow and myself. I got this scar that night, trying to protect my sister. They all were slaughtered. The servants, my family, Willow's family. Morgan. Somehow we lived."

"H-how l-long ago?" Tara feared the answer.

"Three years ago now," Buffy said and saw the grief that crossed the woman's face. "What is it?"

"Who led them? Who led the villagers?" Tara answered the question with her own, although she felt that she already knew the answer. Her father's bragging words were echoing in her ears.

"Donald Maclay. That man is evil, and determined to eradicate magic from the Earth through violence. He is also the one who murdered Morgan."

"No…"

* * *

><p>Willow felt pain and shock come through the magical bond that she had yet to break with Tara. She didn't know why she held on to it, but it had felt so comforting to feel someone else's magic again. Tara's essence was so pure. Willow wiped her face as she rushed towards th room where Tara was, thinking something had happened. However, she slowed as she heard her best friend's voice coming from inside the room.<p>

"What is it?" Willow heard Buffy ask.

"S-she isn't going to w-want me h-here. I need to l-leave," came Tara's voice, full of fear and sadness.

"Lay back down. Why do you think that?" Buffy asked.

"M-my f-father…"

"I don't understand," Buffy said, confused.

"My father is Donald Maclay," Tara admitted.

Willow felt a scream break from her throat as she stood just outside the door. How can this be? This wounded woman was the daughter of that monster? The monster who had murdered her Morgan, her love? Willow stepped into the room, a cold calmness flowing through her.

"Did he send you?" Willow asked, her voce cold. Her fists were clenched tight. She didn't even notice the sparks coming from them. "Did he send you to finish me off? Killing everyone I love wasn't good enough? Haven't we suffered enough?"

"Goddess, no," Tara said. "I s-swear, Willow."

"What? Trying to pretend to be wounded so you could get in? When you joined our magic…was that just a test? Testing how strong my magic is? Do you think you can take me? I have nothing to lose, Tara." Willow's eyes and hair started to change, turning jet black. Buffy stepped forward and placed her hand softly on her best friend's shoulder.

"I..I did not know. I had nothing to do with it. With him." Tara tried to get up and gasped with the pain that shot through her leg.

"She has been hurt by him as much as you, Willow," Buffy whispered to her before leaving the room.

Willow softened, realizing the truth in Tara's words. Tara was just another woman unfortunate enough to have had an experience with Donald Maclay. Except Tara didn't just have one experience; Tara had lived with her father for her entire life. Willow felt her resolve settle inside her and she stood straighter.

"Stay," Willow said, surprising Tara who was struggling to stand. Willow's eyes and hair were back to normal. "He will hurt you no more. I promise. I could not protect Morgan, but by the Powers, I swear I will protect you!"

Tara was surprised by the vehemence in the red-head's voice. "I don't understand. How can you want me here, after what he did?"

"You are not your father, Tara. Let us not think about this tonight. Lay back down. Get some rest. Are you in pain?"

Tara nodded as she stretched back out. Willow gave her a soft smile and waved a hand gently over Tara's eyes down her body and to her leg, staying about a foot above her actual flesh. The blonde felt a soothing power settle inside her and smiled as she gave in to the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Tara could feel the rough scrapes of the bushes and trees as she ran; it was as if they were reaching out to hold her back. Tara could hear the sound of her father barreling through the woods behind her. She turned her head sharply to the left, where her mother was running next to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she saw the fear in her mother's eyes. For her mother to be afraid… her strong-willed powerful mother, that meant that this was serious.<em>

_Tara could hear her father getting closer, laughing as he caught up to them. Tara's mother stumbled and fell. She looked up at her daughter, "We cannot outrun him, auri. Hide."_

_Tara stood frozen, looking at her mother. She knew if she left this would be the last time she would see her mother's beautiful face. Tara started towards her mother, determined to help her up, but stopped when she heard the desperate plea._

"_Tara, hide, please. NOW!" Elizabeth Maclay looked upon her daughters face as she turned and ran._

_Tara stopped running, knowing that she didn't want to see what would happen, yet also knowing that she had to. This was the moment when twelve year old Tara grew up. She watched through the brush as her father caught up to her mother._

"_Elizabeth," he said, as she stood slowly. "It is not lady-like to run from your husband. You must come when I call, witch." He spat at her. Shock crossed his face when she spat back._

_He backhanded her and she fell, a hand held to her bleeding lip. She started an incantation, one that Tara recognized. It was the spell to paralyze. Her mother had taught it to her days ago. Tara struggled to remember the words as her father kicked her mother in the mouth._

_The force of the kick whipped Elizabeth's head back, the bottom half of her jaw dislocated and hanging limp. The words would not come to Tara as she sat and watched helpless as her father continued to kick her mother, shouting obscenities._

"_We will not suffer a witch to live," Donald shouted as he sent a rough kick into Elizabeth's temple. Her body went limp and Tara turned and ran. Her mother was dead._

Willow gasped as she woke, still feeling the fear that Tara had felt. Her heart was beating frantically and there were hot tears on her face. She reached out into the bond and realized that Tara was still in the dream. She couldn't help herself. She had to get to Tara.

The red head pulled on a robe and hurried to Tara's room. The blonde was curled up as best she could with a broken leg, her body shaking. Willow sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms. She spoke soft words of reassurance as Tara slowly started waking.

"Shhh, auri, its okay now. You're safe," Willow said, not realizing she had spoken the endearment.

"What? W-what did you say?" Tara whispered.

"You're safe," Willow repeated, rubbing her hand along Tara's back.

"N-no, you s-said auri." Willow's hand stilled for a moment and then began to move again. "How d-did you know?" Tara asked.

"I shared the dream, Tara."

Tara looked up and saw the tears still streaming from Willow's eyes and knew that the red head did not lie. She shivered at the thought of her memory coming to her in her dream.

"I'm sorry," Tara said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Go back to sleep. You are safe." Willow helped Tara lay back down and get comfortable.

"W-will you…stay?"

"Yes, I will stay," Willow promised, running her hand along Tara's long blonde hair. It was like silk through her fingers. She felt her heart skip a beat as Tara reached up, grasping her hand; she pulled Willow to lay down next to her. Only moments passed before Tara was breathing softly, her chest rising and falling in the pattern of a peaceful sleep.

Willow lay awake, listening to Tara sleep and something stirred within her that she had not felt in years. She let it flow through her and smiled. She knew that Morgan wanted her to move on. How could it be that the woman she felt this for was the daughter of the man who had murdered Morgan? The Powers worked in mysterious ways.

The red head leaned up so that she could see Tara's sleeping face; she looked so peaceful, the horror of her dreams forgotten for the moment.

"Tara," Willow whispered. "Auri. My gold one, you will be safe, I promise you." Willow leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tara's forehead. Laying back down, she wrapped her arms around Tara and gave into her own peaceful dreams. Peaceful dreams filled with laughing, deep sapphire eyes.


	3. Words

A/N: Another installment! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, Willow had woken, still wrapped around Tara. She had disentangled herself gently and left the room to go outside. Willow needed room to think, room to breathe. When Tara was near, she clouded the redhead's mind.<p>

The redhead walked around the grounds, not seeing the beautiful scenery or the horse that she stopped in to feed. She absently pet Jack's nose and went on her way. She wound her way around the gardens and picked herself some flowers. Willow's subconscious led her to where she always inevitably wound up: Morgan's resting place.

"Morgan," Willow began, placing the flowers at the foot of the pale stone. "There are so many words to say, yet nothing at all. Always, when I believe I cannot miss you more, the next day its worse. Baby, you taught me so much of love, of life. Knowing how it can be, I want to be with her. Knowing the pain, knowing how it can end, will most likely end…how can I? How can I let myself go through that again? How can I put her at risk by loving her?"

Willow sighed; beginning to trace the words embedded in the stone: Walk with the Goddess and find Solace in her Compassion. It had been words said to Willow numerous times within Morgan's last few months. Morgan would get a sad look on her face, without explanation or reason, and say those words again. It was almost as if she knew something was coming. _Almost as if…._

Willow gasped and her hand stilled its silent mantra. "You knew. You knew all that time. Morgan, you had a vision and didn't tell me? What did you see? Only your death, or Tara also? Is that why you told me these words so many times?" Willow let out a breath of frustration and stood. "I grow tired of questions that cannot be answered. I will visit again soon, love, when I have a more clear head." She walked away, her steps heavy and her head bowed.

Willow looked in on Tara but the blonde was still sleeping, so the redhead went to her own room and gathered her journal and several different colored inks. She could work things out better if she wrote them out. Willow was a very organized list-maker. She finished gathering her things and went to sit at the desk in Tara's room. The redhead wanted to be there when the blonde woke.

After setting out her writing tools, she began to outline everything that had happened before and after Morgan's death. Nothing there seemed to make anything "click" in her head, so she started dissecting the words that Morgan had told her. Willow wrote each word out in different colors, making them stand out more. Once she had that done; she put down her things, staring at the words willing enlightenment. Every sound and movement around her went quiet, nothing existed to her but those words. So focus was she that she did not hear Tara wake, or call out to her. Each word jumped out at her; first alone, then with other words. Two words kept catching her attention together; no matter how many times she moved on to different combinations, she always came back to these two words: Goddess and Compassion.

Tara watched as Willow carefully placed her head in her hands; she opened her connection with Willow the way her mother had taught her and almost cried out with the intensity of Willow's emotions. There was so much sorrow within the redhead's tiny body, Tara called out to her again, wanting to go to her, but Willow did not hear. She struggled to stand but it was useless with her broken leg. Tara settled back into the cot; concentrating, slowly, a small, warm light began to flicker in front of her. She closed her eyes, and in her mind she pushed the light towards Willow. The little light danced around Willow's slumped shoulders, playing with her hair. Willow still did not look up until the little light began to caress her cheek. Tara's light pulled back a little and the redhead moved to touch it, giggling when the light danced around her fingers.

Tara's eyes shot open when Willow giggled; the redhead had laughed. It was the first time the blonde had heard it; the sound was like music, playing over and over in her head. Willow turned to look at Tara, her green eyes dancing with mirth. The redhead sent her a bright smile; Tara swore that her heart stopped, she smiled back shyly, not understanding what she was feeling. Willow had the most beautiful smile; the smile was gone almost as soon as it had appeared as the light moved towards the papers Willow had been writing on.

Tara let go of the spell and asked, "What were you working on?"

Willow sighed, looking back down at the paper, "Trying to decipher something that Morgan told me. I realized today that she had experienced a vision of what was going to happen. She kept telling me over and over, and I can't figure out the message!" The redhead noticed that she had unknowingly underlined the two words several times. She picked up the journal and brought it with her as she went to sit by Tara.

Tara took a look at it, holding back a laugh at the quirkiness of Willow's organization; the laugh died in her throat as she read the words. "She t-told you this?"

"Yes. She started telling me this at odd moments months before she died."

"Why…why did you mark these words specifically?"

"I'm not sure, they just seemed to stand out to me more than the others. Why?"

"Goddess and compassion," Tara said quietly, as if to herself. "The Goddess of compassion?" Tara audibly gulped. "I was named after her."

"Tara," Willow whispered. "What does this mean?"

"I have no idea, Willow. I am sure we will find out," Tara said, her confusion evident in her voice. She shifted uncomfortably; she was starting to feel the aches from staying in one spot for days.

"What is it? Are you okay? Do you want to leave? Does this make you uneasy? I shouldn't have told you. I mean, its not as if you don't have a choice, you can-"

Tara cut off Willow's babble with a finger to the redhead's lips. "Shh, Willow. Calm down. I don't want to leave. I am just achy from laying here to long. I want to move," Tara explained.

"Oh," Willow said, immediately understanding. "Would you like to go outside? The gardens are in bloom."

"I'd love that, Willow. However, I can't stand," Tara said with a small smile.

"You don't have to. If you'll let me?" Willow stood and gestured to Tara.

"Willow, no. I'm bigger than you, I'll-"

Willow interrupted, "As much as I'd like to be able to carry you, I meant using my magic, Tara."

Tara felt her stomach do flips at Willow's words; she imagined herself in Willow's arms, slim but strong arms that would hold her safe. Tara knew that if she was in Willow's arms, she would always be safe. She shook away the images in her head. Willow misunderstood the shake of Tara's head and frowned.

"You don't want me to take you outside?"

Tara laughed, "Of course I do, Will."

The redhead's confusion was lost when she heard Tara use her nickname, smiling she used her magic to lift Tara gently from the cot. Willow gathered up the blankets and followed Tara, who was floating in front of her, cradled in the air by Willow's power. They wound their way through the castle and the grounds, making their way to the gardens. Tara looked around her in amazement; the castle and the grounds were amazingly well kept, for only having two women living there.

They found their way into the garden; Willow laid out the blanket and set Tara down gently. The blonde was speechless as she looked around at the blooming flowers; there was a riot of colors and smells assaulting her senses. There were multiple colors of roses, the soft purples of Hollyhock, the drooping buds of Belladonna Lilies, Begonias resting at the feet of bushes, Yellow Cosmos, and many others that Tara could not name, she felt a sense of peace enter her and turned to look at Willow, who was giving her a very intense look.

"Its beautiful, Willow. Thank you," Tara said reverently.

"You're beautiful," Willow blurted out, then blushed. She smacked a hand over her mouth as her face turned as red as her hair. Tara's head fell back as a full-throated laugh bubbled out. Willow stared in awe.

"Thank you," Tara repeated once she had calmed down, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like that. Willow brought something out inside her that she couldn't describe or recognize. Tara suddenly realized that she was feeling something she hadn't felt since she was very young. Even with the shadow of what her father had done and might do in the future hanging over her, even with what seemed like an infallible destiny between the two women, Tara felt happy.

"How do you take care of all this?" Tara asked.

"With Buffy's help. We keep ourselves busy. The flowers are easy; I bring them from the earth. Most of them are not native to this region, but they bring me peace."

Tara nodded; they fell into a companionable silence, observing the beauty around them. They didn't even fight their urges to look at each other often. Usually when one looked at the other, the other would be looking away. For reasons unknown to Tara, she couldn't help but watch Willow. Every time she looked at the redhead, she noticed something different, such as the slope of Willow's long neck; hidden by her hair. Tara watched as Willow giggled at a hummingbird, noticing the adorable way Willow pushed her tongue against her teeth as she laughed. There was a growing list of things about Willow that she found adorable or beautiful.

Willow heard Tara let out a wistful sigh, turning her head to see the blonde watching her. They're eyes locked; both women could hear their pulses pounding in their ears. Blue met green and neither looked away. The moment was intense as they stared into each other's eyes, their souls bared for the other to see. Tara felt a fluttering in her chest; Willow felt the same.

The redhead finally found meaning in the words Morgan had given her. They were permission, advice, and a goodbye all wrapped together. Willow decided in that moment, as she drowned in Tara's eyes, that she would let herself live, let herself love again. New life flooded through her; she would take the steps needed to be happy again; she would stop going from day to day wishing for a way out. Now she would go from day to day looking forward to every breath she took, every moment spent with this beautiful soul.

Tara didn't understand the feelings coursing through her body. It was a new experience, yet she felt happy. She was confused, elated by the rapid beat of her heart; these new feelings were something she wanted to feel forever. She was happy that it was Willow who brought these emotions to her. Tara could see what she was feeling reflected in the deep emerald eyes that stared back at her.

They stared for what felt like hours, yet it was only moments; moments that changed the lives of the two women. The stare was broken by the hummingbird zipping between them and they laughed together, gong back into their comfortable silence. The women stayed that way for another hour or so before Buffy came out to join them, bringing food.

They shared the companionship and the food, all three enjoying each other's company as they talked of trivial things. Even after the food was long gone, they stayed outside. Buffy noticed that something pivotal had happened between the two witches; she was happy for her best friend. It had been too long since she had seen a genuine smile on Willow's face.

The day started to grow cold so they moved back inside, as they walked there was a new spring to Willow's step. Tara reached out from where she was floating, putting her hand in Willow's; the redhead unconsciously entwined their fingers together as she focused on making sure Tara got to her room safely. Tara was exhausted from the outing, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Willow smiled at her, brushing the blonde hair away from Tara's face.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on Tara's forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams, my gold one." Leaving Tara, she glided from the room; back outside, where she went to thank Morgan for the gift she had received in the knowledge that Morgan had known Tara would come, had known Willow would find love, and not only did she accept it, she had encouraged it.


	4. Misunderstandings

A/N: This chapter is just a bit of fluff to move things along...theres angst a-comin. Enjoy!

R&R - Babbles

* * *

><p>The next two weeks moved swiftly, with the women spending as much time with each other as they could. They kept each other busy with little things. By unspoken agreement, they did not talk of their pasts; the day would come soon enough. Now was their time, time to spend with each other, with no ghosts. Willow could tell that Tara was getting restless, even with their daily outings to the garden. She watched carefully as each day seemed to put Tara further into her restlessness. Tara wasn't used to just sitting around and being waited on. Everyday her calm and serenity slipped just a little.<p>

"Willow," Tara said, again, trying not to fidget. "How long until I can walk again?"

"I'm not sure, Tare," Willow answered honestly, looking up from her accounting log. They would need supplies soon. "The break was clean, so you should heal fairly fast."

Tara let out a aggravated sigh and started playing with her hands again. Willow looked back down at her logs, but she wasn't seeing the writing. She saw blue eyes filled with laughter, filled with sorrow, and now filling with a frustrated anger. She knew she had to do something to relieve the tension, yet she wasn't sure what she could do. Willow's powers weren't strong enough to heal bone, so Tara had to heal the break naturally. She could buy Tara a walking stick, but that wouldn't help until the splint could come off. The gears in Willow's head kept working at the problem until she heard the clink of Tara's glass hit the table. The redhead looked up to see Tara glaring at the empty glass, as if the glass was to blame for her predicament.

"Would you like me to get you some more water?" Willow asked carefully. Talking to Tara the past few days had been a dangerous endeavor; the blonde would take exception to the smallest things. This was, apparently, one of those times.

"No, I would not like you to get me more water!" Tara exploded. "What I would like, is to get up off this damn cot and get it myself!" She picked up her glass and tossed it at the wall. It shattered and pieces flew around the room. Willow winced and began to silently clean up the shards. Tara watched her, not believing what she had just done. Her lip began to tremble, "W-willow, I… I don't know what c-came over me. I'm so s-sorry."

"Would you like another glass?" Willow asked quietly.

"P-please," Tara requested, looking down at her hands, letting her hair cover her face. Willow finished gathering the broken glass and exited the room. When she returned, she silently placed the new glass on the table next to the cot.

"I need to go into town. Do you need anything?" Willow asked as she gathered her things from the desk. When Tara didn't reply, she glanced up to see the blonde shake her head.

"Just you," Tara said into the silence when Willow left. "I just need you."

* * *

><p>Willow walked around the market, biting her lip in worry as she thought over what had happened with Tara. The redhead knew that something needed to happen soon; she had to find a way to make Tara happy again That meant finding a way to make Tara mobile. Only she didn't know how to do that. Many ideas came to mind, but each though process led to the same conclusion: it wouldn't work. She walked past a woodworking booth, a bright smile lighting upon her face as a new idea came to her. It would take some time, and quite a bit of effort, but it would work.<p>

Willow bounced around the square, buying the tools and other parts she would need. She was going to make Tara happy again.

* * *

><p>Tara lay in her cot staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of Buffy moving around the room.<p>

"We need to put some weight on that leg, Tara," Buffy said as she moved more things around, making room.

"Why c-can't we just keep d-doing the regular ex-exercises?" They had been having these sessions multiple times a day for the past week. Buffy would come in and help her exercise her dormant muscles. Until two days ago, Willow was present for every session. The redhead had barely spent any time with her. The only times she spent more than a couple minutes with Tara was when she came in at night, curled up against Tara's side and went to sleep.

"When you are able to walk again, you'll need extra strength in that leg to hold the weight, so we need to work on it a bit more." Buffy came over and helped Tara stand. "Lean on me, that's it. Okay, now we are going to take a few steps." They started moving slowly around the room, Tara leaning heavily on the smaller woman.

"She's g-going to make me l-leave," Tara said suddenly.

"I don't think she's going to make you leave because you broke a glass, Tara," Buffy said slowly.

"I-its not like I d-dropped it! I th-threw it at the w-wall."

"You were upset. Willow is not going to make you leave. She understands."

"Then w-where is s-she?" Tara demanded. "If she's n-not mad at me then w-why is she avoiding me?"

"Tara, she is not avoiding you. Willow is the owner of a large castle that needs tending to. She's just busy right now, that's all. It will pass."

"I hope you're right," Tara sighed. They walked back over to the cot and Tara slumped into it. Only a few moments and she was fast asleep.

"Poor thing," Buffy said.

* * *

><p>Willow was exhausted. Her hands hurt, her back ached, but it was worth it. She looked at the project she had been working on the past few days and smiled. Hopefully this would make up for the time she had spent away from Tara. Willow grabbed her presents and left them outside Tara's door before going to clean up.<p>

When she returned, Tara was wide awake waiting for her. Willow left the presents outside and greeted Tara, "Good evening, Tara, I have -"

"Why don't you j-just tell me to leave already?" Tara asked sadly. "I can tell that you d-don't want me h-here. You're only b-being nice by keeping me c-company at night."

"Tara, is that really what you think?" Willow couldn't believe that Tara didn't know how she felt about her. "I never want you to leave. Tara, I am falling in love with you. Why would I want you to leave?"

Tara felt her heart pound faster as she heard Willow's words. There was a fluttering in her chest that she couldn't describe, yet if she had to find words for it, one word would be enough. Love. She forced herself back from her thoughts to answer Willow's question, "You haven't been s-spending time with me anymore. We barely talk since I threw that g-glass."

"Tara, baby, its not because I'm trying to avoid you. I wanted to make things better, so I've been working on something," Willow explained, moving to the door to grab the crutches she had made.

Tara looked at her in confusion, "How are those sticks supposed to help?"

"They are supposed to help you walk. Like this," Willow demonstrated, putting the wooden crutches under her arms and walking around the room with one leg slightly lifted. Tara watched her in amazement.

"You made those for me?"

"Yes," Willow answered, bringing the crutches to the blonde. "I know how upset you've been with not being able to get around, so I made these. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I wanted to get them made quickly."

"Thank y-you so much," Tara breathed, taking the crutches and standing awkwardly. They would take some getting used to, but she would be able to get around now. She looked at Willow with shining eyes, smiling a lopsided grin that spread joy across her face. Tara used her new presents to close the small gap between herself and Willow. Tucking the tops of the crutches under her arms, she reached her hands out and cupped the redhead's face tenderly. Their eyes met and held, all their feeling evident in one look. "I'm falling in love with you, too, Willow."

Willow smiled softly, glancing down at Tara's lips and back up to deep pools of blue. Tara gave an almost imperceptible nod; their lips met in the middle. It was a soft and gentle discovery of their newfound love. Willow felt the final piece of the puzzle slide into place. Tara's hands moved to draw the redhead closer, as their lips continued their gentle caress. Neither woman demanded more of the other, this was enough. They parted softly, leaning their foreheads together to stare into each other's eyes. This was quickly becoming their favorite thing to do.

"My gold one," Willow said, helping Tara back to the cot. "We need to rest. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow." She laid down next to the blonde and snuggled in.

"A hard day, my Willow-tree?"

The redhead smiled at her new pet name, "Yes, Tara, a hard day. We have a castle to tour in the morning."

They chatted for a few more minutes before the trials of the day finally got to them, falling asleep in each others arms. Buffy came in a little bit later that night to check on them, finding the two women so wrapped up in each other that it was hard for her to tell where one began and the other ended.


	5. Whats Mine

A/N: Hello! Here's another one! I've almost got this site all caught up with the Kitten Board! Yays! Once I do, one update a week, just about!

* * *

><p>Tara was anxious to get started on the tour, yet the redhead had not woken up yet. She was currently snuggled up against Tara's side, her arm thrown casually over the blonde's midriff. Tara took a deep breath, trying not to fidget. Willow sensed her restlessness in her sleep, moving a hand to rub comfortably against Tara's stomach. Tara smiled down at her redhead, settling back down for the wait. It didn't matter how long she had to lay there; she was with Willow; safe in the arms of newly discovered love, Tara drifted back into a peaceful sleep.<p>

She was brought back to consciousness sometime later by the feel of soft lips against hers. There was a contentment she had never felt before that settled itself inside her as their lips pressed together; all that existed was her and Willow, everything else fell away. They both smiled into the kiss.

"Mm…Good morning, Willow."

"Morning, Tara. Are you ready for today?" Willow asked, standing up and holding out a hand. Tara nodded her head in agreement and Willow moved to assist her with getting up from the cot, situating her crutches before they began. Their progress was slow as Willow walked Tara around the castle, showing her various rooms; they decided to wait to view the rooms upstairs until Tara could climb the stairs with no assistance. The hours passed on unnoticed as they enjoyed their time together; at least, they passed unnoticed until Willow's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Tara laughed.

"Yes! I guess it's a good thing I was about to show you the dining hall," Willow answered, gesturing towards a door at the end of the hall. Tara was amazed as she entered; the room had tall ceilings, with artwork along the dome. Balconies leading outside, and beautiful tapestries lined the walls. The dining table itself was long but did not take up the whole room; there was space off to the side large enough to hold a ball. Willow led Tara to a chair and seated her before disappearing into another room; she came back a few minutes later, followed by Buffy, both of them holding trays of food. Buffy stayed to eat with them, chattering cheerfully as they enjoyed the meal.

"I don't believe I've ever eaten so much in my life," Tara said, leaning back.

"You'll need the energy," Willow quipped, then immediately turned red. "For walking, you know, because we're walking the grounds, and because you're using the crutches, it's more difficult. You know, all that work with your one leg, and the arm strength, and food, it helps with renewing energy. Of course I wasn't talking about needing energy for anything else, we've only known each other for two weeks, and I know we've slept together, well not actually slept together, but slept in the same bed, which I suppose means the same thing but with different connotations and-" She was interrupted by Tara's smiling lips against hers.

"Willow, baby, as amusing and adorable as I find that babbling, I think you need to breathe," Tara laughed. Willow took a deep breath.

"Breathing, right. Breathing is a necessity. I really like your cure for babbling," Willow said.

"I find the babbling adorable, but I didn't want you to pass out. I like Willow-babble but I don't like a passed-out-from-not-breathing Willow."

They chatted with Buffy for a bit longer before they all left the room to go their separate ways.

"I want to show you my favorite room," Willow said, stopping with her hand resting against a large wooden door that was carved intricately. She pushed the door open gently, then swept out her hand. "This is my library, my sanctuary of sorts."

The walls were lined with shelves that burst with books. As Tara looked up, she realized that the library must be accessible by all floors of the castle, going up at least three floors.

"Wow," Tara whispered. She felt as if she was in a church, Tara had never seen so many books all in one place; all of them looked so lovingly cared for.

"You can…you can come in here whenever you like. What's mine is yours," Willow commented quietly. Tara leaned forward and kissed her again, their lips meeting in a more demanding rhythm. The red head opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, seeking entrance that was immediately given. As their tongues met and danced; Tara felt a heat surge through her body, gasping at the intensity. Willow pulled back gently; placing her forehead against Tara's and stared lovingly into the blue depths. "I don't think you're quite ready for that. Would you like to go outside?"

Tara choked back the feelings she was experiencing, yet her throat still felt too thick to speak so she just nodded, following her love through the door and outside to the stable; Jack whinnied as she walked in.

"He missed you," Willow said.

"Not as much as I missed him," Tara retorted, leaning against the stall so she could pet her horse; he nuzzled his head against her shoulder. "All is well, Jack. I'll come to see you more often. Is he being exercised?" Tara asked Willow, who was still standing in the open doorway.

"Buffy comes out here every day and takes him for a ride."

"You don't ride?"

"I am afraid of horses," Willow confessed, looking down at her feet.

"Don't be ashamed, my Willow-tree, we all have fears that are hard to face. I'll be back, friend," Tara told Jack as she walked with Willow outside the stable. Something caught Tara's eye and she moved towards it unerringly. As she moved, Willow got more and more nervous. They stopped in front of the stone, Tara asking for Willow's help sitting down. Tara must have stared at that stone for at least on hour before she spoke. Her throat was thick with tears, "Thank you, Morgan, for everything. For showing Willow what love is, and…f-for letting h-her love m-me."

Willow watched as Tara laid her hands on the grass in front of the stone. She felt Tara's power surge, for a moment it scared her, before she noticed the flower stems growing out of the ground. The flowers grew and spread out around the grave and the stone.

"Why did you do that?" Willow asked.

"As a thank you. I'm sorry for what happened to her, but I'm happy I have you. Remember in the library, when you said that what is yours is also mine? Well, it goes for you too. What's mine is yours. Don't have much for you, but what I do have to give, you already own, my Willow." Tara looked up, her deep blue eyes shining with love.

"What?"

"My heart. I love you."

"I love you too, my gold one." Willow answered. Her heart was open and full with Tara as she moved to sit by the blonde, gathering her into her arms as they both cried their joy and thanked Morgan again.

* * *

><p>He watched through the trees as Tara confessed her love to the witch. Anger burst inside him, hot and fiery. "I will make you pay, both of you. Tara, you think you could get away? You can never get away from me. Stupid witches. I will wash the earth of your evil, wash it away with the blood of witches. Just like your mother. Your mother was the first. The blood of witches is on my hands. My life will be washed clean, and I will be clean again."<p>

His eyes burned with rage and a fevered insanity as he watched their lips meet. "Willow. I was never done with you. We will not be done until one of us is dead," he growled out as he looked down at the bag of weapons at his feet. Donald Maclay was not leaving this time, not until both of the women were dead. He took the weapons out, one by one, cleaning them and sharpening them when needed. Donald Maclay was going hunting, and he was prepared.

* * *

><p>AN2: Drop me a review if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Fear

a/n - Sorry I havent been updating! I'm going to go through tonight and try to post as much here as there is on another site

* * *

><p>The rain beat against his skin as he dragged the body of the fawn towards the doors of the castle. Night called a lonely song to him, crying out the loss of one of its young. Laughing into the dark, Donald used his knife to slice the corpse, watching as the rain pelted a dark red stain into the gravel walkway.<p>

"Wouldn't do to just rush in," he told himself. "Have to make them weak."

Donald looked down at his blood coated hands, down at the mangled mess that had once been the fawn. Laughing wickedly, a fire burning in his eyes and inside himself, he soaked his hands further.

"Our time will come," he claimed as he wrote on the doors in blood. "I will make you fear, make you weak, and you, dear witches, will cower in fear when I finally come for you."

He finished his macabre message and smiled, turning to walk calmly back into the forest. Finding a spot that had a good view of the castle, Donald settled in for a long night of waiting and planning.

* * *

><p>"It's okay if you want to go out there, Willow," Tara said, watching her love get agitated as the storm raged outside. The red head was sitting at the desk, writing, while Tara sat up on her cot. Willow had been staring at the pages of her journal, worrying the tip of her quill for some time, making Tara wonder how often the red head chewed on her writing utensils.<p>

Willow looked up, "Hmm?"

"It's okay if you want to go out there," Tara repeated. She knew that while Willow's form of mourning was not necessarily healthy, it was definitely unhealthy to just ignore it.

Willow gave her a confused look, "Go where? Out into the rain?" As she spoke, the meaning behind Tara's words dawned on her. "Oh no, baby." Willow got up and came to sit in front of Tara on the cot, ever mindful of the blonde's broken leg. She looked intently into Tara's eyes and saw no condemnation, only love and understanding. "I made my peace with Morgan." Her hand came up to sit gently on the blonde's cheek, her thumb rubbing soft circles. "I may be sad that she is no longer with me, and I will miss her. I will always have a place in my heart for her, but Tara, now, you _are_my heart. There is only us. Okay?"

Tara nodded, "You looked so anxious. What were you thinking?"

"Trying to find the right words," Willow said, blushing. "I was writing in my personal journal, and I wanted to write about you. None of the words I could think of even compare. I've always been good with words, yet with you, I'm at a loss. How am I supposed to explain to paper that your smile out-shines the sun? That your eyes are deeper than the sea and that I'd happily drown in them?" Tara blushed and looked down, her hair sweeping low, hiding her face. Willow quickly pushed back her own embarrassment and tilted Tara's jaw so they were eye to eye. "Don't hide, baby. Please? You're so beautiful, inside and out. I look into your eyes, and I swear I could see your soul. You are the most beautiful soul I have ever met. Please don't hide from me."

"Why do you need to write it down?" Tara asked, suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, years and years from now, someone will dig up this castle, wanting to know more about the people that lived here, that loved here. It's only fair that I share my love for you with them."

Tara felt love blossom inside her, drawing her towards Willow. There was a pull inside her, no matter where she was or where the red head was, Tara always knew which direction to look; because the pull always brought her to her love. Tara softly touched her lips to Willow's; only expecting a gentle moment, and what she received was her own hunger. Willow did not force anything on her, asking for entrance with her tongue, which was granted. As their tongues explored, Tara could feel something akin to the hunger of a starved man growing inside herself. She wanted, no, _needed_, more of Willow. The blonde reached up, threading her fingers into the red hair, pulling Willow closer, plunging her tongue into Willow's mouth, conveying her need, demanding more.

Heart pounding in her ears, Willow met Tara's demand, need for need. She held herself in check, willing her hands not to roam as they pleased. The more intense their kiss got, the more she could feel Tara's anxiety building; Tara was an innocent, Willow knew this by looking into the blue depths that filled with confusion when things got heated. She pulled back, breathing heavily, looking, once again, into Tara's eyes. They were dark, filled with desire.

"Not just yet, love," Willow said quietly. "I want you, but I want you to be sure."

"Thank you," Tara said. "You're not mad that I'm not ready?"

"No, sweetie. In fact, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet, either. This is bigger than it ever has been before." She pulled Tara into a hug, holding her gently before asking, "Meditate with me?" Willow felt Tara nod against her, then she pulled away again, settling comfortably into the cot. They clasped hands, looking into each other's eyes, letting their magic flow through their hands, through the other, recycling out through their love, out into the earth and back.

Tara closed her eyes, feeling the magic flowing through her broken leg; she was surprised to find that it was healing, not completely, but enough that she wouldn't need the splint soon. She reached out with her magic to feel the earth, touching the life forces in the woods outside. There was discontent, a fear flowing through the earth. Her eyes snapped open as she touched upon a particular life; she was all too familiar with this one, yet it was different. It, he, had always been so controlled. Now, there was a fury inside him. Tara tried to figure out where he was, but she couldn't place him. Her panicked gaze found the green eyes that reflected her own emotions.

"He's here," they whispered together. Willow scrambled up from the cot, leaving the room, Tara following close behind on her crutches.

"Willow, no, you can't, h-he's…he's s-snapped," Tara begged.

"He won't hurt you again, Tara," Willow replied angrily, flinging open the front door. Her angered steps halted, Tara almost running into her back as she stopped abruptly and turned around, grasping Tara's arms. "Go back. Turn around and go _back_."

"W-what?" Tara asked, peering over Willow's shoulder. Being taller than the red head, it wasn't hard for her to see what had been left on the steps. She gasped as she felt fear and grief grip her heart, but it was quickly extinguished by something far greater. She set her jaw tight, her eyes steeled over. At that moment, she was no longer the scared little girl, watching her mother die in the woods. She was no longer the young woman who took the beatings, who didn't speak for the fear of being shut up. She was a grown woman, who was prepared to die for her love, who could face the monster of her nightmares with no fear for herself, because she had Willow.

"Tara?" Willow whispered, seeing the range of emotions on the blonde's face. The look she now had was one she had never seen before. This look was fierce and strong, and she imagined her own face to be set to something much the same.

"Did you see what he wrote?" Tara asked, using her chin to point to the door.

Willow turned around, speaking the words as she read them, "The blood of witches will flow. I am watching." She shook her head, "He won't get to you, Tare, I promise."

"We can't make promises when we don't know what he will do. He will _not_hurt you, Willow. I'm done with his games. He's watching? Love, what do you say we give him a show?"

Willow felt magic surge through Tara as they stepped around the gruesome scene, out into the open. Facing the front gates, Willow tossed out lightning into the sky, flashes of white hot against the dark night.

"Thought you would scare us, old man? Look what you've done!" Tara yelled, as fire leapt from her fingertips into the sky, myriad colors of heat bursting the sky with the white and blues of the lightning. "You come near her, I will kill you!" They sent more flares into the sky, showing their power, feeling his eyes on them, yet unable to see him in the dark.

As the flames danced in the sky, Tara let go of all the things from her past. She let go of her fear, feeling free for the first time in her life. She stopped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder; they walked inside together, turning their back on the man watching them from the dark, letting the rain wash away the horror on the front step.


	7. Memories and Prophecies

a/n - flashbacks are in italics

* * *

><p><em>He won't find me here, she told herself. The little girl was huddling behind the large pile of logs, praying to the Goddess. The monster was looking for her, because she'd done magic again. <em>

_"I didn't mean to," Tara whispered. "I swear, I didn't mean to."_

_It had seemed to come out of nowhere; there she was, cleaning like she was supposed to, wishing that her brother would leave her be, and then - he did. However, he didn't just walk away, of course not. He had disappeared. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't, and if her father had witnessed it, she would have surely been dead, not hiding in the log pile. She felt the wood digging into her thin back and cringed, not knowing how long she could keep it up; her leg was cramping, her back hurt, and it was so cold she thought she could hear her bones knocking together._

_"Mama," she sobbed. Calling out for her mother seemed to be her only course of action. She was sure that when she was found, she would be joining her mother. _

_Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, her father._

_"Daddy, I-I d-didn't mean t-to!" She swore as he grabbed her arm, dragging her from the pile and towards the hole._

_"I told you, Tara, we will make you better. We'll face this thing together, but we can't do that if you keep giving in to the magic," he told her calmly as he opened the wooden door. Below them gaped a hole in the earth, a ladder leading down. Tara knew what the hole meant for her and she didn't like it one bit._

_"Daddy, please! I'll be a good girl, I promise!" Tara begged._

_"Climb down, now, Tara," he said calmly._

_"I'll be a good girl," she cried as she climbed down. At the bottom of the ladder was a small, empty room. Dark, with the cold seeping through the damp earth. She hated the dark. Tara looked up as her father started pulling the ladder up._

_"You're lucky that Jr. showed up not far from here, and that he wasn't hurt. Sit in here and think about how evil your magic is," he called down as the he closed the door, encasing the young girl in the dark._

_"I'm a bad girl," she whispered as tears fell down her face. "Mama, why does Daddy think that magic is evil? You did magic and you weren't evil." She tried to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting but the dark was so thick that she couldn't penetrate it. "Mama, its so dark," she cried. Her cries were met with silence, always with silence. _

* * *

><p>Willow subconsciously pulled Tara closer as they slept. There was turmoil inside of her but she couldn't seem to wake up from Tara's nightmare, no matter how hard she tried. She hoped that somehow, Tara would be able to sense her there and be comforted. The red head knew that something had changed within the blonde, but that in sleep, she would still be vulnerable to her past. She was watching the whole dream play out, as an observer, not through Tara's eyes as she had before. <em>What's different about this nightmare<em>, she wondered. _And why can't I wake up?_It was almost as if something were holding her there.

_The hours passed in a tense silence, broken only by the sobs and gasps of little Tara. She didn't know if it was night, or if enough hours had passed for it to be morning. Tara curled into a ball, falling into an exhausted, fitful sleep. She woke, hearing a noise, fearing that something unseen was in the hole with her. Her eyes searched the dark, her ears perked for the slightest noise, her heart beating a frantic rhythm. Suddenly, from above, the noise that woke her presented itself, a boot stepping over the wooden door.___

__"I got a message for you, Maclay," a voice said.__

__"I told you, I don't deal with your kind," came her father's angry reply.__

__"It's a fools quest you send yourself on! I've seen it. You will try to purge the magic, but they will fight back!"__

__"I don't know what you speak of, I only try to keep my family clean of your evil!"__

__"That will change. I warn you now, it will change. If you keep on this path, you will die."__

__"Why do you care? You don't care if I die. You're only trying to stop me because you know that I will come for you don't you?" Her father's voice was strained, and Tara heard something in it she had only heard once before, a malice that her father had displayed when killing her mother.__

__"A red head with power will lead them, the blonde at her side will make her stronger. I only warn you, because any life lost is horrible, even a life such as yours," the stranger replied cryptically. "You will lead an army of bigots such as yourself, and you will lose."__

__"I believe nothing you say!" The shakiness in her father's voice betrayed his fear. "I will not hear this evil spouting from your mouth!"__

__There was a gasp from the stranger, and a gurgling that Tara couldn't place. Something wet slipped through the cracks in the wooden door to land on her arm, and she wiped it away hurriedly, not understanding her fear of that wetness. Tara knew, by the feelings in her gut, something horrible had just taken place.__

Time shifted. Willow didn't understand how she knew this, as the scene in front of her was the same, but she knew that time had passed.

_Tara's hunger burned inside of her. She didn't know how long she had been in the hole, but it had been a long time. Her father and her brother occasionally came by, dropping scraps into her earthen hell, ignoring her cries of "I know I'm evil, please let me out" or "I'm done being a bad girl!"___

__"Mama," she whispered. "Can go be with you now? I'm ready."__

__What she expected, was the usual silence that greeted her when she spoke to her mother. This time, though, was different, as a soft light illuminated the area and the hunger left her body. She didn't see anyone, but a gentle voice spoke in her ear.__

__"Stay strong, auri. Your time here in not yet done."__

* * *

><p>They both woke simultaneously, the nightmare vivid in their minds.<p>

"What was that?" Willow sputtered. "I couldn't wake up!"

"It was a memory. I…it was strange, like I was watching it from a distance. I couldn't wake up either, Willow," Tara replied, her voice shaking. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know, baby," Willow said, gathering her love into her arms and kissing her head. "We'll figure it out. Did it feel to you as if you were meant to relive it? Like something was forcing you to watch?"

"Yes, but why? Why that specific one? That one is bad, but there are w-worse. If he w-wanted to scare me, don't you think it would be with something worse?"

"I don't think it was him," Willow replied softly, her mind spinning as she realized something. "I think we were meant to watch it…to hear the message."

"About the red he- you! The stranger was talking about you, Willow!"

"And you. Morgan was blonde, but we lost, and I wasn't leading anyone, he set upon us in the middle of the night. This time…"

"Do you think there he came because he thought you and Morgan were the ones from the message?"

"Probably. I wonder if others will come. Right now, it's just you, myself, and Buffy. We're not enough to fight an army."

"We should prepare, just in case more witches should come," Tara said softly. She didn't want to bring anyone else into what she thought of as _her_fight, yet she knew, without a doubt, that her father was out there somewhere, scheming for the worst.

"You're right," Willow agreed. "For now, let's just rest. Morning will come soon enough."

Tara nodded, getting comfortable against Willow's chest, feeling sleep start to overcome her again. "Who do you think sent us the dream?" she asked sleepily.

"I believe it was the same person who told you to be strong, my gold one," Willow replied, a smile gracing her lips before they both fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"It's not enough," he muttered to himself as he crashed through the woods. "They're too strong. I need help." For a moment he considered his son, but changed his mind. There were enough people in town and the surrounding areas that felt as he did. They had come to his aid, and gladly would once again. Donald starting making speeches in his head, planning for the gatherings ahead of him. "I'll get an army," he said grimly.<p>

* * *

><p>The woman finished placing her things in her bag. It wasn't heavy, because she traveled light. She knew what she needed, and carried only what she needed. The moonlight coming through the window reflected off her black hair as she looked up, the blood red streaks almost indiscernible in the dark.<p>

She had been feeling an unrest building in the balance for some time, and last night, staring into the sky, she had known that it was reaching its peak. Off in the distance, colors had danced against the blanket of darkness. It was time.

The woman unconsciously chewed her bottom lip as she took one last look around her cabin, seeing if she missed anything. Her silver eyes landed on the weapon over her mantle and she shrugged,_ it never hurts to have backup_. She took the long sword from its place, attaching the sheath to her belt.

Her steps became determined as she stepped out of her home and into the dark. She had a mission; she had no clue what that mission was but she felt it inside of herself. The woman judged the distance to where she had seen the magic in the sky.

"It's going to be a long night," she sighed. "Long few days, in actuality." To an outside observer, the woman was talking to herself, but in reality, she was talking to the large tiger that now slinked out of the nearby forest, waiting at the edge. She stood tall, fur white with black stripes, a proud bearing set into her stance.

_Is it time, Astron_, asked a voice in her head. The voice had a sensual tone to it, distinctly feline, she had always thought.

"Yes, we start traveling tonight, Pura," Astron replied. She ran her hands along the soft fur of her familiar, and moved on, the soft padding of her companion comforting her as she walked into the night.


	8. Foreboding

_Thoughts (and cat-speak) in italics_

* * *

><p>The crate beneath his feet creaked with age, but he didn't notice. He was too busy getting people's attention, scaring the town into joining his fight.<p>

"If we let them continue, they will destroy our town!" Donald yelled out into the incensed crowd. He had gone on and on about protecting their children, all the things he loved to use against them. It definitely helped that he was well regarded in this town, having a large farm and was also considered a preacher of sorts.

"We'll ride out," someone yelled from the middle of the throng. "Gather forces!"

"Yes," Donald replied. "We will need as much help as we can get. They are going to gather their own help, we need to work on ours! We need to protect the future for our children!"

"What about _your _children," someone yelled from the back. Everyone turned to look at the hooded man. His face was cloaked in shadow, only the glint of his eyeglasses showing. "Your own daughter is among those you wish to murder. How well does that sit with you?"

"That is none of your business, sir! My daughter has been turned by the evil from the magic! I will be sparing her by putting her out of her misery!" Donald yelled back, furious that someone would dare to question him.

"And you? Who will put you out of your misery?" The man replied quietly, a steel to his voice that made the people around his step back.

"Who are you?" Donald spat out.

"I have a name for friends, but you, _sir_," he said with disgust. "You may call me Ripper."

* * *

><p>The room was dark and damp, just the way the two occupants liked it. The dark haired woman looked up at the ceiling with deep, dead eyes. Her companion, a blond man, was watching her with affection.<p>

"William, the stars are beautiful tonight," she said, her eyes seeing more than any sane man or woman could ever comprehend. "They tell me things. Wonderful things. Murderous things," she sang out. Her voice was childish but filled with a deep malice.

"Tell me, pet, tell me what they're saying," William pleaded. His Drusilla seemed completely insane to others, but he knew that she often had further meaning behind what she was saying. Her visions had driven her insane, her magic pushing it further. But to William, Drusilla was perfect. She loved the same things he did, murder, mayhem, and the things of nightmares.

"The stars tell me that the good witches and the evil man are going to fight soon. I want to kill them, Spikey," she pouted, using his nickname.

"And we will, my pet, we will," he comforted. His mind was racing. There was a battle that had been foretold, of good magics against bad, all starting with two witches and a mere human. This was it. "Dru, should I send for the others?"

"I think so, Spike. We don't have to be there just yet, but I want to be ready. Yes, send for them, and we will plan."

"Those witches will never know what hit them," William said as he ushered over to the window, looking out at the busy street. In his mind, he saw the town in ruins, fire spreading. He heard people screaming, and the sound made him smile. William sat down to write quick letters, bringing them to the page. He smacked the boy, cruelly, "Get these to Angelus as quick as you can. He'll know what to do with them. You open any of them and I will know. If they don't get to their destination, I will know. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the frightened boy said, rushing out into the light of the day, expelling a quick breath. He didn't know why, but his two masters so enjoyed the dark. He shuddered, they were definitely creepy sorcerers. If he was right, than the man was a necromancer. He had the kind of eyes that told the boy that William was not the kind of man who had qualms about raising the dead. He looked down at the letters in his hand as he pushed his way through the street. Angelus was not a nice man either. The boy sighed to himself, wishing, not for the first time, that he had been assigned somewhere else.

* * *

><p>The soft sound of Pura's paws hitting the moss below them was soothing as they moved tiredly through the forest. They had been traveling all night, through the morning, and now it was well into the afternoon. Astron shifted her pack restlessly, not liking the feeling of foreboding she got as she looked into the sky.<p>

"Pura," she said, wanting to fill the silence, to take her mind off the stress. "Do you remember the day we met?"  
><em><br>Of course I do_, Pura replied. _Why do you ask?_ Pura lifted up her head to stare at Astron with intent cat-eyes.

"Well, you know why I have cast off my surname. We have been close for years, and on the first day we met, you found that out. Why do I not know why you have no surname?"  
><em><br>I have no surname for the same reason you do. I will carry no other name until I have found my soul-mate._

"Have you ever wondered if you will? Find a soul-mate that is. Your kind are very rare aren't they?"  
><em><br>We are rare, yes. Yet, my dear Astron, I have no doubt that my soul-mate walks this Earth_, Pura said, in an evasive tone.

"What are you hiding, Pura? Have you met him already?"  
><em><br>Why do you assume it is a man?_ Pura laughed, a strange growling chuckle mixed with a purr.

Astron brushed aside a branch that was in her way, leading them out into a clearing. "We'll set up camp here. Stop for the night." She dug around in her pack, pulling some rations out. She didn't know why Pura was avoiding the question, but it seemed to her that the cat had more to say. Astron decided not to push, waiting for Pura to tell her on her own. People always told her their secrets. Pura was the only mild exception. They shared a special bond, yet there was a part of herself that Pura held back; Astron always assumed it was a cat-thing.  
><em><br>Don't worry so much_, Pura said, nuzzling into Astron's side. _We'll be okay._

"I know," Astron sighed, chewing her food slowly. "I love you, Pura. You're my best friend."

If cats could wince, that would be the expression that Astron thought she saw briefly on the cat's face, before she looked away with those intense eyes to look at the sky. She let out a huff, the breath shaking her whiskers gently. Astron thought for a second that the cat-eyes changed. For a moment, they were chocolate brown, human eyes. Astron shook her head. Fanciful thinking.  
><em><br>I love you too, Astron. _

* * *

><p>"Willow," Tara called out, biting her lip nervously. Willow poked her head into the room, her eyebrows quirked in question. "Do you feel it?"<p>

"Feel what?" Willow asked, feigning innocence. She knew all too well what the blonde was talking about. The red head had spent the last two hours trying to ignore the feeling in her gut as she cleaned what was left of the fawn from her step.

"This…feeling," Tara said, gesturing towards her stomach, frustrated that she couldn't explain it. "Something just feels wrong. I think this is going to be bigger than we thought."

Willow sighed, "Yes, I know, Tare. I feel it, too." She ached to take the blonde's hand, but wouldn't until the "filth" was washed away. "We need to be ready. How do we prepare for something like this?"

"How do we prepare for something that we have no clue what it is?" Tara asked softly. "How do we know what's to come until its already here? And how do we know who to trust?"

"I don't know," Willow answered honestly, the fear in her eyes reflected in the deep blue of her love's.

"I have a feeling, a different one, too," Tara added.

"Yes, there's a good one mixed in there," Willow replied. "Someone is coming."

"Multiple someone's, and multiple good feelings," the blonde said with a smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Willow's, a gentle reaffirmation of their love amidst the chaos. Tara wrinkled her nose playfully. "You need to bathe."

Willow giggled, "Yes, I do." She sniffed the air, exaggerating the movement, making Tara laugh. "You're not too good-smelling yourself. All that work you've been doing today."

"Work? You mean sitting in the library, reading? I would love a bath, though," Tara sighed.

"I'll bring you a tub," Willow decided. "Hot water, too."

Tara smiled brightly, "I would love that, thank you."

"Anything for my girl," Willow said, getting up and rushing out.

"My girl," Tara repeated, her smile growing even bigger.

Willow came back with the tub, Buffy behind her, hauling water. Once assured that Tara had everything she needed, Willow left to go do her own bathing. After that, they spent the rest of the night ignoring the foreboding in their guts, just enjoying the time they had together.


	9. The Now and Then Willow

**Chapter 9 - The Now and Then Willow**

For the first time, it was not her own nightmares or memories that Tara looked upon. She was standing next to now-Willow, looking upon then-Willow. She looked over to her Willow, her curiosity evident in her eyes. This felt like a dream, she knew her body was laying restfully next to Willow's, yet she knew; this was not a dream, its had a different air to it, a sense of reality weaving threads through her. She was awake yet sleeping, her mind in another reality, another place. She looked again upon then-Willow, sitting at the dining table, surrounded by others. Only one she recognized, a radiant, smiling, unscarred Buffy, smiling at the young girl sitting next to her.

"I needed to show you," Willow said, calmly from her side.

"Who are they?" Tara said reverently. They looked so happy, sitting together, laughing and eating together.

"My family," Willow answered. "You know Buffy. That's her sister, Dawn." Tara turned her eyes to the young girl. Beautiful in her youth, she would have been heartbreaking…if, always if.

Her eyes left the girl, shifting to the man next to her. Dark-haired, light skinned, his face lightly wrinkled with laugh-lines. His eyes sparkled in the lighting from the candles and the fire roaring in the big hearth. He turned, bursting into laughter at something then-Willow had said. Tara could not hear the conversation, was cloaked in silence, yet she felt the happiness of that laugh shoot into her heart.

"My brother of my heart," Willow said softly. "Xander. I've known him for as long as I can remember." Tara ignored the present-tense in that statement, feeling Willow's need to explain. "He… was always there for me when I needed him, no matter the situation." Willow's voice trailed off, remembering. Tara was shocked for a moment to see servants bustle in and out of the room. So she hadn't always been so alone.

The blonde turned her eyes away from the light that was Xander, landing on the woman sitting next to then-Willow. Hair blonde as sunlight shimmered along her tiny shoulders, framing a face pale in contrast. Her eyebrows arched over piercing violet eyes. Tara once again felt shock as those eyes, a beautiful shade of purple, seemed to look at her. Full rose-red lips quirked, as if to say, "What can we do?" before her eyes turned back to her friends.

"Morgan," Tara said. "Did she just look at me?"

"Yes. My Morgan. She was always seeing things none of us ever could. That night, I wondered who that smile was for."

"She seems sad," Tara whispered. Her heart ached for this family, for the woman she loved, but most of all, for the woman who knew what her end was, and where her own love would be, standing here, years later, showing a new love her past.

"Wouldn't you be?" Willow retorted, gently.

"Yes," came the simple reply as Tara took Willow's hand in her own, gripping tightly. Willow squeezed back and suddenly the room erupted in sound. No longer were they encased in the silence. She looked quizzically to now-Willow.

"There is more, yet," Willow said, her eyes growing ever more sad, old beyond her years.

The laughter in the room died as a scream rent the air. The group looked up in alarm as they heard the yelling of a crowd from the hall.

"Quick," Buffy yelled, grabbing Dawn, running towards a tapestry on the wall. She backed up in shock as men came screaming through the door behind the tapestry, wielding weapons. "Run, Dawnie!"

Dawn grabbed her sister's hand and they ran together back to their family, who were running towards the great doors.

"Weapons," Xander yelled, as they continued through the doors and out into the hall. He ripped open a chest, throwing weapons to each of them, except the two witches. The crowd around them grew, separating them.

Buffy's sword began clashing against another as she was backed into a wall, Dawn pushed into the corner behind her. "Buffy," she screamed.

"I'll keep you safe, Dawn," the petite blond promised, slicing down the offender with surprising skill. She had only a moment to breathe before another came at them. Tara's eyes turned away, towards the door of the library, where then-Willow and Morgan stood, fending off invaders with their magics. They didn't see the man creep up behind them, the knife glinting in his hand. They didn't see the wicked grin that Tara saw as she watched her father grab Morgan, whipping her around, held against his chest, the knife at her neck. It's sharp edge glinted wickedly in the light as then-Willow reeled around, facing them. Now-Willow left her side to stand just beside Morgan, whose violet eyes turned to her tear-filled green.

"I wish it hadn't been like this," Willow whispered.

"It has to be, you'll see," Morgan answered, startling both Willows.

Donald smiled at then-Willow, "It will never be." With that, he drew the blade across the thin skin of her neck, thin droplets of blood dripping down into her bodice. Both Willows started forward, as if to stop him, but he stopped them with a quick movement, ripping Morgan's head violently back, slicing her neck fully this time, deeply, exposing her flesh. He laughed, maniacally, as then-Willow dropped to her knees, wailing out her loss. Now-Willow stared at those violet eyes, dead as they were, before returning to Tara's side, "It's not over."

Tara turned away form the scene in front of her, to see Xander trying valiantly to fight off three men, swinging an axe around with little skill.

"He never was a fighter," Willow said, softly, as she noticed that he kept turning his head to watch her carefully, trying to keep the men away from her. In her grief, she had been oblivious to the fight around her. Men were cut down, others ran, but yet, as it seemed as if they would finally leave them to grieve the loss of Morgan, Xander was caught off guard, two swords piercing his gut. Both Willow and Tara turned from this, not wanting to see the horror. Buffy was still fighting in the corner, but she was obviously growing tired. The man in front of her swung wild, his sword catching her by surprise, slicing her face open from hair-line to jaw, the force of it knocking her down. Tara closed her eyes tight as she saw the man turn his eyes toward the younger girl. Hearing the scream that came next was bad enough, she didn't want to see it. Suddenly, they were again enfolded in silence, the screams of the servants and Willow's dying friends removed. Tara opened her eyes warily, relieved when she saw nothing but the view from the ramparts. Stars twinkled in the sky.

"I'm sorry for having you see that," Willow said remorsefully, turning from Tara to walk to the edge, looking out over her land, looking up to stare at the night sky.

Tara walked to her quietly, laying a gentle hand on Willow's trembling shoulder, "It's okay, baby. I needed that. To see your pain as you saw mine. I know there is more, for both of us, but we need to share it, as best we can, in order to understand each other."

Willow sighed and turned her sea-green eyes to gaze upon her love. "It hurts so much, baby. I miss them."

"I know," Tara answered, tears falling freely. She turned, looking into the sky, "And now I understand." She took a deep breath, then threw her hand out towards the sky, sending a cascading torrent of fire from her fingertips, the flames bursting in the night with their shared pain.

"No longer alone," Willow said. "Never again." She threw lightning into the sky, joining Tara's fire. For a moment, they simply just threw bursts of pain up into the air, releasing the horror of their pasts. The fire from Tara grew hot, she could feel its need, along with her own. She turned towards her love, grasping her free hand with her own.

"Together," Tara whispered, and they turned as one, letting out a stream of lightning, fire dancing and riding along the line of shattering blue electricity. It streamed endlessly from their fingertips, out into the night, the fire riding the lightning as their pain and their souls melded together to become one. 


	10. The Winds of Change

While two women slept in each others arms, sharing a memory through their dreams, two figures made their way towards the castle. The moonlight shone down on the forest, casting a dim glow in the night. Tops of trees reached over like canopies, grasping each other and protecting the forest's inhabitants like mother hens, giving hiding places to both the large and small animals. Birds called lonely songs, echoing each other, finding comfort in numbers. The restlessness of the forest was called out by the animals in the place that was never truly sleeping.

Astron and Pura tread through the forest, the dark of night cloaking their movements; Astron's shoulders slumped with exhaustion, her footsteps heavy. She didn't know how long she had been walking; they had only stopped to rest a few times, stopping only once for sleep. There was an urgency deep inside her, pushing her limits; she knew there was something happening, something big, and someone out there needed her help. The one time she had slept on this journey, a woman had come to her in her dreams, speaking of her daughter, a sad gleam in her eyes. The woman said her daughter had never known a true friend, who would need Astron to stand as that friend now in her biggest time of need. The tear that slipped down the blonde woman's beautiful face spurred Astron into wakefulness and urged her to forget the cold, forget her aching body, to keep moving, pushing her to trek though the forest with fervor. Through all of this, Pura padded along silently, feeling her friend's need to keep moving.

_You need to rest_, Pura said finally.

"I'll rest when I-" Astron's statement was cut off by her cry of pain. She fell to her knees, hands clutched at her chest.

_Astron!_ Pura called out. She rushed to her friend's side, nudging her with her nose.

"We're close," Astron gasped out.

_Your walls, put back up your walls!_

"There's so much pain, Pura. Grief like no other," Astron cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "But something else is there, something warm."

Pura shook her great head,_ Build them back up, Astron. Focus_. She looked closely at her friend. Would she be able to feel what came from her own familiar's heart? Pura shook her head again. There was too much bombarding Astron in her moment of exhaustion for her to look too closely at the friend she thought she knew everything about.

Astron closed her eyes tight, imagining building a wall, stone by stone, the feelings receding with each stone.

_You must sleep_, Pura told her._ You can't keep up your walls if you're this tired._

Astron nodded, laying down. Pura lay by her head, letting Astron cuddle her head into her side.

_Sleep, my love_, Pura thought, laying a tiger's kiss upon the sleeping figures head, her yellow cat eyes shifting into human eyes, large, chocolate-brown, doe eyes. Her heart ached for the woman with so much on her shoulders. Astron had left home at a young age, determined to change her circumstances, determined not to be the weak woman her parents wanted her to be. On her own, Astron had become the woman that the young girl had dreamed about, a strong woman who could defend herself, whether it be with magic or with her own skills as a fighter. Yet, in her ferocity to become trained, Astron had forgotten to let herself love. The dark-haired woman didn't let very many people in, trusted few with her emotions.

Pura understood, she had watched from afar long enough to know how Astron was. When she had first come to Astron, she had been afraid. Shape-shifters from her tribe did not show themselves to magic-users, and they only showed their true selves once they had found their mate. The tiger looked down at Astron, knowing something had to happen soon. She wanted Astron to know what she really looked like, she wanted to walk on two feet again.

The tiger let herself calm, taking in her surroundings. The trees were thinner then they had been, the undergrowth not as thick. Astron had been right, they were getting close. Close to where, Pura did not know. When her friend woke, she would scout ahead to see what they were walking into. She shifted her great body slightly, curling to wrap protectively around her love before drifting off into sleep.

Astron lifted her head as the breathing of the cat underneath her head calmed. _My love?_ she thought. Had she dreamed it, or had Pura really said that? She noticed the way the tiger had curled around her protectively and felt her heart rate increase. Was it possible that Pura loved her? Astron knew she had feelings for her friend, something she thought would never be returned. A human and a tiger…_how did that even work?_ She shook her head and chuckled, _Does it matter? I love her_.

Astron's face broke into a wide grin as she admitted out loud what she had just barely allowed herself to see, "I love her."

She rested her head, once again, on the cat's side, falling into a more peaceful sleep now that she had admitted to herself something she had been fighting for so long.

* * *

><p>Tara woke from the memory-dream with a gasp of pain. Sometime during the night, Willow had wrapped her leg around Tara's broken one. The redhead's leg wrapped around the splint tightly. Willow moaned in her sleep, her leg clenching tighter; he blonde bit back another gasp at the pain that ran like fire through her leg. Turning her head, she saw Willow's furrowed brow. Something was now happening in Willow's dream that she didn't like and it was clearly upsetting the redhead. Tara ran a soothing hand along the red silk of Willow's hair. She forgot about the pain in her leg as green eyes blinked open, staring owlishly at her with sleepy eyes.<p>

"You left me," Willow said slowly.

"I'm right here," Tara answered. "I just woke up, that's all."

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Willow stretched, freezing when Tara gasped again in pain. "I'm sorry," Willow cried out, carefully unwrapping her leg.

"It's okay darling," Tara said, trying to comfort the upset redhead. "Will you meditate with me? It gets better when we meditate."

"Of course," Willow said, sitting up eagerly and situating herself for meditation. Tara sat up and fluffed some pillows behind her back. If this went right, she could heal herself completely. Taking a deep breath, she took Willow's hands and both women allowed their magic to flow. After their magic had joined and recycled through each other a few times, gathering strength, the witches pushed their power into the earth, pulling new power back to join with their now-fresh magic. They did this recycling for at least an hour, calming themselves.

The peaceful repetition was a welcome change from the events of the night before. While the dream still lingered in the back of their minds, now they only focused on the feelings they had for each other, focused only on joining their power with the earth.

"Ready?" Tara sighed out.

"Yes. Focus on your leg. Push the power there, we can do this," Willow replied.

The witches felt their love for each other bloom within themselves, focusing their joined power on Tara's broken leg. Tara breathed a sigh of wonder when she felt Willow's love focus in her leg. She felt like she was glowing from within, but a slight opening of her eyes revealed that she was not glowing and neither was Willow. The blonde gave a small smile and refocused herself. There was a pinch in her leg as the bone started knitting itself back together, the love inside them blocking out the pain it would have caused. Warmth flooded through her as the flesh around the bone healed, leaving no inflammation.

Opening her eyes in wonder, she saw Willow staring back at her, wide grin and sweaty forehead matching her own. There was a silent communication and they closed their eyes once again, giving the earth back its power, once again recycling their own, calming themselves as they reached out to touch the life in the surrounding area. The forest was busy with life, making the women realize that by this time, it was mid-day. They had been meditating for hours. Tara felt Willow pull from the meditation, and almost pulled away herself when she felt a life-force enter her "field of vision". A large animal, yet not an animal, with a beautiful aura, running at full speed. Tara smiled, then her brow furrowed in confusion as another force entered, a human, both forces headed towards the castle. Yet the human wasn't hunting the animal. Tara pulled out of the meditation and turned to Willow, "We have company."

"Is he back?" Willow said angrily.

"No. Someone else, or …some thing…I don't understand," Tara answered. "It's moving towards the castle, should be within sight by now." She tested her leg and found it fully healed, so she took off the splint and stood up carefully. Tara grinned back at Willow, "I can walk now." They quickly changed clothes and washed from the basin of hot water that Buffy must have left during their meditation.

"Well, let's go see," Willow quipped, taking Tara's hand and walking with her from the room. When Willow went to throw open the door, Tara caught her hand.

"Carefully," Tara warned. "We don't know if its friend or foe."

Willow nodded and slowly opened the door, stepping outside quietly, Tara beside her. They scanned the forest's edge, waiting. Willow jumped back when a great white tiger stepped from the line of trees, walking slowly towards the gates. The animal was larger than any "cat" either of the women had ever seen. It walked to the edge of the gates, standing just outside of the open area as if waiting for permission to enter.

"Whoa," Willow said. "He's a big kitty."

"I think he is a she," Tara said, craning her neck for a better view.

"Well. Hello, Ms. Kitty," Willow called out to the animal. The redhead turned to Tara, "Wonder what she wants. Should we go…um…say hi?"

"How do we say hi to a tiger?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Hi," Willow demonstrated, waving her arm. Tara laughed.

"You aren't worried she'll eat us?"

Willow looked back over to the tiger, who was watching the exchange quietly. "Don't you think if she wanted to attack she would've by now?"

"I suppose," Tara said uneasily, then laughed as they started walking towards the big cat slowly, showing they meant no harm. "You're afraid of horses…yet this big tiger with huge teeth doesn't scare you. You're an enigma."

"Sometimes, even I cannot explain the way my mind works," Willow replied, shaking her head. As they neared the animal, Willow grasped Tara's hand tighter and called out, "We aren't going to hurt you."

"I'm more worried about her hurting us Willow," Tara said. As she said it, the tiger, crossed over the "threshold" of the gates and laid down.

"Maybe that's her way of saying she won't hurt us either," Willow said. She looked back at the cat, "Is there something you want from us?"

In reply, the cat turned its head back towards the forest. The witches followed its gaze to see a woman walk confidently out of the woods. They watched warily as she walked close then stopped by the cat.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Astron. This here is my friend Pura. We're here to help."

"Help? With what?" Tara asked.

Astron shrugged, "Dunno. Just know you ladies are going to need help. Something's coming. Something big."

Willow nodded, "I'm Willow. I own this castle. You are welcome." She turned towards Tara, waiting.

"I'm T-tara, W-willow's p-p-partner," Tara said, silently cursing herself for her stutter. She was taught never to introduce herself, to just stay in the background and out of the way. _So many things are changing_, she thought.

Astron smiled softly at Tara, "Well, thank you for the welcome." She looked up at the castle. "Big place for just you guys. Any chance I can get a bath?"

Tara laughed, grateful that the new woman didn't comment on her stutter, "We'll g-get you a bath. H-how did you m-meet Pura?"

Willow watched Tara walk away with the new woman as they began talking, trusting Tara to get the woman accommodated. The redhead looked down at the cat who still hadn't moved, "Now what do I do with you?"

_Nothing_, Willow heard in her head.

"Well, you're much more than you seem aren't you?"

_As are you_, Pura replied, standing up and walking with Willow back to the castle. Willow kept glancing back at the cat, curiously. Finally, Pura said, _What is it?_

"Um, can I pet you, or is that like, an insult? Cause you know, I don't want to be all insult-y gal. Definitely not. Cause you're like all big and pretty and kinda scary and I really don't want to insult you. Not that I think you would hurt me, because I get this feeling you wouldn't. You sure seem like a nice cat, but I mean, you're like my guest and insulting guests is rude, and oh, will someone please shut me up?"

Pura chuckled, feeling a new liking for this woman in her chest. The redhead sure was strange. _How do you say all that without breathing?_

"It's a talent, a well exercised talent," Willow dead panned.

_You can, what did you call it? Pet me, if you like_, Pura said, pushing her head into Willow's hand.

"Soft, I like soft," Willow said in wonder. "I'm petting a tiger! Hey Tara," she called out, "I'm petting a tiger!"

The new guests burst into laughter and soon the two witches joined them.

* * *

><p>Many miles away, a woman walked through her destroyed home. She had returned from her training to find her small village destroyed. Bodies were being gathered by the few survivors, placed into the charnel house until they could be buried.<p>

"What happened here?" She demanded of a survivor.

"A group came, branding weapons, talking of cleaning the earth of witches, they…they killed almost everyone. Kelly, when did you-"

"That is no longer my name," she answered, looking back at the charnel house that held her family. She turned away from the woman to the open door, staring down at the corpses. "I am Charna. I will seek vengeance for this." She looked down at the body of her younger sister, "You will be avenged, I promise this, sister."

"Charna is for death," the survivor told her.

"Exactly," she answered, a fire blazing in her eyes. Suddenly, there was a strong wind, blowing Charna's short black hair around her face. "Tell me, who did this."

"We do not know his name, the leader, but there was talk of a battle. They are gathering forces to fight the witches."

"Who is on the other side of this battle?" Charna demanded.

The small man was about the answer but was interrupted by an old woman who came to Charna's side.

"I have been waiting for you," the old woman said, her voice full of wisdom.

"Seer," Charna acknowledged.

"You must go to Rosenberg castle. They are preparing for battle as well. Gather as many witches as you can along the way. This goes deeper than a group of scared little boys, there's evil out there that seek to aid him."

"Him?" Charna asked.

"The man who leads the group, Donald Maclay. He has no idea what he has started."

"Donald Maclay," Charna repeated. She nodded sharply, gave her thanks, and prepared a horse for her travel.

Just as she was about to climb up, a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning to look, she saw a tall woman with short, curly red hair, grey eyes staring into hers with anger. "River, what-"

"Take me with you," River answered.

Charna was about to argue when she remembered what the seer had said. She looked carefully at the woman, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Oh, I am ready," she said, lifting a vial of water from around her neck. "I've been practicing while you were away. I can help," River insisted, pulling a card from her pocket.

Charna glanced down at the card, "This came up in your reading?"

"Yes," River answered.

"You still carry your deck with you everywhere?"

River grinned, "Sure do!"

Charna sighed, "Get ready then, we leave in an hour."

River nodded and tucked the card back into her pocket, rushing away to prepare herself. Things were changing, the cards told her. Her life was taking a turn. The card that she took from her pocket told her she was ready. _The Chariot. _


	11. Discovery

"Riley! Son!" The man known as Ripper yelled as he walked inside his cabin, tossing his hood back to reveal a face that contrasted itself. While his eyes were warm, and the lines around his eyes showed that he was a happy man, his bone structure leant a stony set to his features. Hair that was a dull brown was contrasted by the shining grey that started at his temples, brushing back and fading into the rest of his hair, as if an artist had started a new painting, suddenly stopping the brushing movements as a different inspiration struck. His slate blue eyes, only slightly shrouded by his glasses, told of a past he could not let go, a past he felt determined to make up for. The dark days of his past haunted him like nothing else, but he had found solace in his son, a bright boy given him by his late wife, Jenny. Riley had grown into a great man, not tempted by the darkness like his father had been.

"In back," Riley called out. Ripper followed his son's voice out to the yard, finding his son drilling through his fighting techniques in slow practiced movements. His strong arms held tension as he swept them across his chest, palms out. His long legs, practically drowning is his loose trousers, were held apart from each other, knees bent as he had been taught. Riley followed through with the last movement before standing straight, shrugging off the tension, grinning at his father, "Where ya been, Pops?"

"There's been trouble in town," he answered. "I've been looking into it and-"

"Is the world ending?" Riley asked, a glint in the dark brown eyes, eyes just like his mother's. He ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"I dare say," Ripper said, taking off his glasses and rubbing them clean with a handkerchief he pulled out from inside his cloak.

"I dare say," Riley mimicked. "Come on, Giles, old man. When is the world not ending in your eyes?"

Rupert Giles placed his glasses back on his face and gave his son a wry grin, "I'm afraid this is bigger, son."

Riley searched his father's face, and saw not only truth, but fear. He asked, his voice now quiet and utterly serious, "It's time, then?"

Giles nodded, his eyes straying away from his son's beloved face, gazing into the dusky sky, "If my research is correct, the time of prophecy is upon us."

Riley's jaw clenched, determination steeling over his features. This was the time he had prepared for all his life, since he was a young boy, sitting on the floor next to his father's knee. Back when he had first heard the prophecy, he had wanted nothing more than to play the knight in shining armor, to protect the pretty ladies of which his father spoke. That had started his training, begging his father to teach him to fight. Now that he was older, he knew that women were not always something to protect, but something special…to stand beside. He knew in his heart that what was about to happen, what he would be doing, would be what was right, and that was all he needed.

"Your research is always right," he said grimly, following his father's gaze into the sky.

* * *

><p>"You know," Tara noted, as she helped Willow carry hot water to their guests' room, "a bath sounds lovely, now that I don't have to keep one leg out of the water."<p>

"I have a tub in my room," Willow said, grunting lightly under the weight of the two pails she was carrying. "It's built in, with special pipes that Xan…" Her voice trailed off for a moment before she finished her sentence. "Xander installed this whole pipe-system that brings water into the washroom, hot water at that." She shook her head, "I still have no idea how he did it. He said it was a trade secret and wouldn't explain it to me. I've tried figuring it out, but…"

"You feel as if it's something you should've learned from him? Something you could share?" Tara asked gently, carrying her two pails easily.

"Like that," Willow agreed. "Also, its… it's something that belonged completely to him, you know?"

"Yes, I know," Tara soothed, coming to the door of one of the guest rooms. "A-astron," she called, frustrated with the return of her stutter. The door opened and they were let into the room.

"Oh!" Astron said, her hands waving around as she gestured, so many words bubbling up behind her lips that she became flustered. She gestured, again, towards the pails, "You didn't have to. I could've-"

Willow cut her off, firmly, "Guest. You'll have enough work, soon enough. It's your first night here, you're exhausted. Take a break, on us."

Astron looked at the determined set to Willow's jaw, and the strange way the red head screwed up her face, to the glint in Tara's eyes. "Um," she started, waving a hand in front of her face, then pointing to Willow. "What's with the face?"

Willow's jaw went slack, staring in shock at her new guest as she grabbed the pails from her, then set them down, laughing along with Tara. The red head shot her eyes between their new friend and her girlfriend, "It's my resolve face! It always works!"

"It's very cute, love," Tara said, trying to hold back her giggles.

Astron stifled a chuckle, glancing over to Pura, who was stretched out on the bed, but she couldn't hold it back as Willow indignantly yelled, "Cute!"

Tara set down the pails of steaming water next to the tub, eyeing the sputtering Willow. The blonde walked purposefully towards her girlfriend, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Willow's body dropped as all thought, indignant and otherwise, left her mind. She sighed quietly, "Enjoy your bath," before she walked dreamily from the room.

Tara turned to look at Astron and both women erupted in laughter. After she quieted, Tara told her new friend, "Dinner should be r-ready in about two hours. You'll get to meet Buffy. If you don't f-find your way, one of us will come get you. The soaps and bath s-salts are over there, along with t-towels." She pointed towards the small cabinet in the corner, knowing where the things were as she had helped Willow quickly straighten the room before showing it to their guests. The blonde gave a slight nod before gracefully exiting the room.

"Thanks," Astron said softly, looking around at her surroundings again. Incredulously, she said out loud, to no one in particular, "Bath salts?"

* * *

><p>Willow led Tara up two flights of stairs, saying that the second floor was only more guest rooms. She explained, "My great-grandparents loved to entertain." On the third floor, Tara followed her love through a small hallway. "This floor is all a master-suite, all connected on one side, the other side is reserved for family. That room there," she pointed, "is Buffy's." She stopped nervously in front of a door. "This is my room." The red head looked nervously down at her hands, twisting her fingers together.<p>

"What is it?" Tara asked gently.

"It…will you," Willow started, her eyes growing wide. "Iwantyoutosharemyroomwithmeb ecauseIloveyouandIthinkwesho uldsharearoom." She smacked a hand to her forehead as her well-thought out speech turned into a jumbled mess. Tara gently took her hand, looking into Willow's eyes, her own eyes filled with love. Willow took a deep breath, starting again, "Tara, I love you and I want this room, my room… to be our room."

"I would love to share a room," Tara answered, her gentle smile pulling up at one side.

"Good," Willow said with relief, turning to open the door. Tara's hand covered her own, and they pushed the door open together. Willow stood back as Tara surveyed the room, her wide eyes taking in the large bed, the lightly colored material with golden stars embroidered into them that surrounded the bed, the dark curtains designed, also, with stars, that were tied back at the windows. The soft light of dusk gave a glow to the room, its soft rays landing on the open books and random items strewn about the surfaces of desks and counters.

Tara turned to her love, eyes shining, "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Willow agreed, looking intently at Tara, the dusky light shining through her hair, the light making her blonde hair a halo. She shook herself out of her reverie, pulling Tara into the adjoining room, which held the tub.

"Wow," Tara said. She didn't know whether to be amazed or intimidated by the large tub with all the gadgets. She chose amazed. "It's big enough for two."

Willow nodded her agreement, moving to the head of the tub, where there were two knobs, explaining one was for cold, the other for hot, showing the blonde how to stopper the drain at the bottom. After pointing out where everything was, she glanced around for more things to explain, and found nothing. "I'll, uh, leave you to it, then."

The red head moved quickly towards the door, but stopped, dead in her tracks, at Tara's soft, "Willow?"

Without turning, Willow asked, "Yes?"

"Will y-you stay, p-please?"

The red head, gulping, turned to look at her love. Tara looked nervous, but sure, her eyes half-lidded. Willow looked deeply into the deep blue eyes that she loved, searching for any doubts as she moved slowly towards Tara, and found nothing but love swimming in the depths. She reached Tara, her hand going gently, with infinite patience, to Tara's cheek. Willow leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on Tara's lips, full of promise, heat and desire held in check. Leaning back, she smiled softly at Tara's confusion.

"Bath," Willow explained, setting the stopper in the drain and turning on the hot water. "Pampering, first."

"And then?" Tara asked with a quivering voice as Willow moved behind her, silently undoing the laces to her dress.

"More pampering," Willow whispered stroking her hands down the scar-ridden back of her love. There was no flare of anger this time, no sudden well of power waiting to be unleashed inside her. No, there was only love. She put both of her hands, palm-down, on the bit of back shown by the released laces, sliding them up and over, pushing the material away from the blonde's shoulders. The dress fell with a light rustle, leaving Tara in only her panties.

Taking a deep breath, Tara turned to Willow, whose green eyes darkened with desire at the sight of the body laid bare before her. _Tara-stomach_, Willow thought staring at the taut stomach. _Tara-breasts_, she thought, her eyes roving over the expanse of skin, the abundant breasts, rosy nipples that grew hard beneath her intent stare.

"Beautiful, Tara," Willow breathed. "You're beautiful."

Tara laughed nervously, "Oh, I'm nothing special."

"No," Willow objected, her eyes staring earnestly into Tara's. "You are."

Tara took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and noticed the way the movement drew Willow's eyes back down to her chest. She laughed, all tension released as her love looked back at her sheepishly. She lifted a questioning eyebrow, causing Willow to turn around. Glad that the red head had understood, Tara untied Willow's laces, feeling no rush as she slowly undressed her. She gasped silently at the beauty of Willow as more and more skin was revealed, feeling her own desire pool between her legs. They faced each other, moving to take of the last bits of clothing that hid their bodies from each other.

Without taking her eyes from Tara's, Willow leaned over and turned off the tap, her mind trying to settle on which soap and salts to place in and near the water. Coming to a decision, she turned and walked to the cabinet on the far side of the room, knowing that Tara's eyes were on her the whole time. She would have tried swaying her hips, but didn't think she could do it without looking ridiculous. Grabbing what she needed, she turned back to the tub and stopped at the look in the blue eyes. Blue eye's stared at her hungrily, darkened, almost black, with desire, sending warmth shooting throughout her body.

Hands trembling, Willow poured rose and lavender scented salts into the steaming water, setting honeysuckle soap on the lip of the tub. After they had dissolved, Willow held a hand out to Tara, helping her into the water, then stepped in herself, sitting behind her love. Gently, always patient, they washed each other, hands tender with promises, desire settling in and resting as their hands explored, discovering skin, awakening love as their hearts expanded, swelling with new love as they entrusted each other with this small task, giving their bodies freely.

Willow cupped the scented water, wetting Tara's hair before massaging soap into her scalp. Tara's eyes closed as she moaned out, "Willow-hands."

Letting out a small chuckle, her desire rising again as her hands flowed through the blonde tresses, Willow rinsed out Tara's hair, turning when Tara nudged her, letting Tara return the favor. Tara watched her long fingers massage into the red silk, loving the feel of Willow's long hair.

After her hair had been rinsed, Willow said, "I believe we are done."

"I suppose so," Tara laughed out, all her nervousness gone as she stood, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. When the red head had released the drain, she held out another towel, drying Willow's skin as she stood in front of her, then stood still as Willow did the same. Once dry, they hung up the towels, taking the other's hand and moved silently into the bedroom.

The soft glow of dusk had left the room, so Willow let go of Tara's hand, moving around the room to light candles and the fire. She pulled the drapes on the bed, leaving it open to them. Finally, turning back to Tara, she took her love's face tenderly in her hands, pulling her in for a kiss. Her tongue sought entrance and was granted, their tongues slid over each other in a quiet dance.

The blonde pulled Willow backwards, onto the bed, their kiss never breaking as they lay down, Willow between Tara's long legs. Tara moaned into Willow's mouth as their centers met, heat meeting heat, wet meeting wet. Willow's hands moved from Tara's face, one moving to lift her slightly up, the other gliding softly across Tara's skin, leaving a train of feverishly burning skin. Tara arched into Willow-hand as said hand cupped a breast. As her hand kneaded Tara's breast, Willow broke the kiss, lips moving across Tara's jaw before she moved to the soft skin of the blonde's neck, lightly nipping the skin just below Tara's ear. She trailed kisses down, across collarbone, and flicked her tongue against Tara's rosy nipple before taking it into her hot mouth.

Tara moaned, back arching again, her eyes slamming shut as Willow's hands and mouth made love to her breasts, alternating. Her eyes opened wide again when Willow's hand left her breast, moving softly down the skin of her stomach, resting lightly against her curls, between their bodies.

"Willow," she breathed, not knowing what she was begging for, but begging for it all the same. Willow shifted, lying beside Tara, desire-filled eyes staring into Tara's. Tara answered the unspoken need, her own hand moving to Willow's curls, as she shifted to face her love. They moved as one, their eyes never leaving each other, as their fingers delved into each other's folds, feeling the wetness of their desire equaled in the other.

Tara's fingers, once so unsure, moved with a purpose, knowing inside herself what she needed to give, not questioning where the knowledge came from, sliding inside her love, first with one finger, then two. Feeling Willow's heat encase her was ecstasy, a feeling she never wanted to let go of. She gasped as Willow's fingers rubbed against her sensitive nub, before trailing down, resting hesitantly against her entrance.

Willow looked, once more, for any doubt, searching, and found none. She leaned forward, giving Tara another tender kiss as she moved a finger inside Tara's wet entrance, pushing against the tight barrier inside, and stilled her hand at Tara's gasp. They lay for a moment, perfectly still, before Tara started moving against Willow's hand.

They moved together in synchronization, fires building inside as they gave themselves to each other. It wasn't long before they cried out their love, silence broken as they climaxed into each other's hands. They lay back, chests heaving for air, Tara cuddled into Willow's side.

Getting her breath back, Willow asked, "Did I hurt you, love?"

"Never," Tara breathed. They grew quiet, eyes heavy. Tara spoke up first, "We'll be late for dinner."

Willow chuckled sleepily, "They'll understand. I was with my love, I have an excuse for being a bad hostess."

Tara chuckled, then quickly grew serious, saying into Willow's neck, "I am, you know."

"What?" Willow asked, almost asleep.

"Yours," Tara breathed, before they both drifted off to sleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN - While writing the last section, I was listening to:  
>Christofori's Dream, David Lanz - Bath scene<br>Sargasso Sea, Suzanne Ciani - Bed scene  
>Very fitting if you take a listen!<p> 


	12. What's Your Tale?

_Sleeping_, Pura complained to herself, as she walked around the castle,_ all sleeping_.

She shook her head as the errant thought of waking someone up crossed her mind. Being in a new place was unsettling to her, not knowing all the ways out and in. _Including the exits that don't need thumbs_, she grumbled to herself. At least Astron had thought to leave the bedroom door open, seeing as the room wasn't large enough for her to pace. Again, she cursed herself for sleeping through dinner the previous night, feeling the emptiness of her stomach from not eating during her travels. The tiger paced the hallways for a moment before sitting right in front of the great doors, staring them down as if they might feel uneasy under her stare and open themselves. The knobs on the doors gleamed with a taunting light, making Pura let out a growl.

"They didn't mean it," came a laughter-filled voice from behind her. Pura stood quickly, turning to see Willow coming down the stairs. "What did the big, mean doors do?"

_Funny. Make fun of the feline whose thumbs don't move,_ Pura grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Willow said, instantly contrite. "I woke up in a really good mood."

_Unlike me_, Pura replied._ I apologize. I'm just very hungry. Is there anything worth hunting around?_

"There's a stream 'round back with fish. I can show you," Willow said as she opened the doors.

They walked towards the side of the castle, Pura padding along silently beside Willow. Willow usually felt the need to fill silence with pointless babbling, but found that silence with the tiger was easy. It gave her time to study Pura. The tiger's aura was constantly shifting, it seemed, with her movements. As if each step, her magic was used. For a magical creature she was. _If the talking didn't give it away_, Willow thought wryly.

As they rounded the side of the castle, the distant sound of running water could be heard.

_If you have other business, I'm sure I can find it from here_, Pura said.

"Oh, I'd like to come with you, if that's okay. I have questions," Willow answered with a self-depreciating smile.

_Ah, a curious one._

"Always."

_Feel free to ask. I cannot guarantee an answer_, Pura said. Although, she did feel that she could trust the redhead. Usually, her kind could not tell anyone else about their tribe. As in, literally, they could not explain. Something within themselves stopped them, just like their transformation was stopped. However, something within Pura seemed to speak with the redhead around. A friend of the tribe, Pura suddenly realized. Years ago, in the old days, there were women who came to the tribe, shared their secrets and tried to help what they called "The Cursed Ones." Maybe Willow was a descendant of one of those women. The tiger internally shrugged.

"What are you? I tried to think of a nicer way to phrase that, but I can't seem to find one that gets my question asked with no confusion. I can see that your magic shifts, I know that you are no ordinary tiger."

_You're right; I am not an ordinary tiger. I am a shape-shifter, of the Inucabi tribe._

"Inucabi? That sounds familiar," Willow said, more to herself than Pura.

_Yes, it would sound familiar, I think. You seem to be what my people call a friend of the tribe, meaning I can actually tell you about myself. We were cursed, many many years ago, and because of that, I cannot tell of my tribe, or what we are._

"So you can tell me, for some reason. Very strange. Does Astron know of this?"

_She does not. I am unable to tell her._

"This curse, what does it entail?"

_My tribe can change back and forth from our human bodies to our spirit animal with nothing more than a blink of the eye, until we come into our teenage years. That's when the curse sets in. Until we find our true mate, we are stuck in our animal form. When we find our true mate, they must learn to love our animal before they can see our true form. Once the love is exchanged, we can start our transformation._

"Start it?" Willow's voice was full of confusion, her face scrunched up with her thoughts. "Can you not go back into being able to change quickly?"

_If only,_ Pura answered, wistfully. _Shape-shifters who stay in animal form for a long time have trouble shifting. It's a very painful process._

"Painful, yet worth it," Willow stated, as they came to the edge of the stream.

_Yes, if nothing else, I miss my thumbs._

Willow laughed, but then immediately sobered. "Astron is your mate?"

_If she'll have me_, Pura answered honestly. _My heart is hers._

"We'll have to see what we can do to make sure that happens," Willow said, resolve setting into her features.

* * *

><p>"What was training like?" River asked, as they walked their horses. They had been traveling for some time now, having already stopped at two other magical villages, acquiring two more Wiccans along the way. Sera and Calah seemed like adept, if quiet, magic users.<p>

"The training?" Charna mused, bringing her memories of her training to the forefront of her mind. "It was very grueling. Wake early, go to bed late, and work hard in between. It's very rare to get a moment of rest. I'm glad I went, though. Very worth it, I can call the winds easily, and I know many ways to use it, for defense or otherwise. It was your turn to go when I returned, correct?"

"Yes," River replied. "I worked hard while you were gone. I learned that water is everywhere, and now I can call it whenever I like, from anything. Well, almost anything."

"Excuse me," Calah piped up, her high-pitched voice startling the horses.

Charna turned to look at the small, mousy woman. Looks could be deceiving. "Yes?"

"What do you both mean, by calling on the winds or water? I'm confused."

"We are elementals," River answered. "Each magic user from our village can call upon an element for magic. Other magicks do not come to us."

"So you can't do spells?" Sera asked. As she asked the question, the dark haired woman fumbled her pack, spilling scrolls across the hard-packed earth of the path. Sera seemed awfully clumsy for a spell caster, a magic user who could call magicks by reading from scrolls. She was constantly fidgeting, and tripping over her own small feet.

"No, we cannot," Charna answered. "There are many types and variants of magic, and ways to call the magicks. Elementals are born with the ability to call upon an element, sometimes more than one, and we train all our lives to become masters. Calah is a variation of an elemental, being able to call upon the earth, and weather. I cannot even begin to describe the many ways that magicks can be called."

"That's a lot," Sera said, her eyes wide and child-like. She fumbled again with her pack, before she caught her glasses, pushing them back up on her nose before they could slip from her face.

"There's a lot for all of us to learn, no matter how much we know," River answered sagely.

Charna nodded, then narrowed her eyes as she saw dust being kicked up further along the path, "Look sharp, ladies. Company coming."

"Oh boy," Sera squeaked, dropping her pack.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Astron asked Tara, as they stood watching Pura and Willow splash in the creak from the library window.<p>

"You j-just did," Tara laughed. "Go a-ahead."

Astron enjoyed the joke for a moment before asking, very seriously, "How do you tell someone you love them?"

Tara turned from the window, a small, gentle smile on her face as she looked into Astron's aura. When Astron started to squirm under her stare, Tara's smile only became brighter. "You just tell her," Tara finally said, her voice almost a whisper as she turned back to the window.

"What if it's unconventional? Maybe that person doesn't love me back."

"Pura loves you, Astron. Just tell her, and see what happens."

Astron set her shoulders, "I'll tell her tonight, when I get the chance to speak with her alone. Until then, we have things to do."

"What things," Tara asked curiously.

"Training," Astron said, spinning Sais from her belt with a laugh.

Tara looked nervously at the shining metal instruments, "Knives and I… w-well we don't go t-together. I'm n-not very g-good with t-the…" She started swinging her hands in front of her like a dog-paddle.

"Swimming?" Astron held back a laugh.

"Violence," Tara said with a huff. They looked at each other, very serious for a moment before breaking into raucous laughter.

Astron calmed down; then gently set her hand down on Tara's shoulder, "Hun, you need to learn to fight. If someone gets close enough, I don't want you getting hurt. Or if Willow is backed into a corner and I'm-"

"Teach me," Tara said grimly, with no hint of a stutter. "No one touches my girl."

"That's right," Astron said. "Both of you will learn."

* * *

><p>"The time is coming," William told Angelus.<p>

"We'll be ready," Angelus answered with a sneer, rubbing his hands together, causing black sparks to jump from his palms.

"Yes, we will," Drusilla said from the far side of the room. "Spike, be a doll and give me a puppet show. I want to play."

With a wicked laugh, William turned in the dark room to look at his girl. He spoke a few words, and the ground started to crumble from beneath them, bodies climbing from the packed dirt. Three dead men stood in front of him, dumbly waiting for instructions.

"Dance," Angelus said with a growl, and the bodies started jerking into an awkward jig as Drusilla clapped, getting up to dance also. Her child-like giggle filled the dark room as she grabbed the arm of one of the bodies, turning into a spin. She laughed louder when the arm she grabbed ripped off but the man kept dancing.

"I think it's time we moved on," Angelus said.

"Agreed," William said, his smile growing. Together, the two men spoke, calling the dead. In the night, screams rent the air from the village, as zombies attacked the villagers. Drusilla's laughter grew louder, William and Angelus joining in the revelry as the villagers screamed their last breaths, and the night sky was lit by the fires of burning homes.


	13. Confessions

"I'm all sweaty!" Willow complained. She swung her short sword again, hitting the 'dummy' Astron had set up with the flat edge.

"I think that's the point, sweetie," Tara said calmly, stretching her back.

"Why do you get to do the easy-" Willow whined, then stopped mid-whine. "Oh, Goddess, I sound like Dawn."

Tara arched an eyebrow at her lover, "Easy?"

Willow eyed the dummy Tara had been practicing on. Its canvas skin was ripped to shreds, burn marks scoring all along it. She smiled sheepishly, "I meant the magic."

"So you think it's easy to make my magic hold itself only on the blade, only to burn what I want it to, and not everything else?"

"I suppose not. Sorry." Willow swung her sword again, putting more force behind it. She was about to slice through the shoulder when Astron's loud comment scared her.

"Not so much force!" Astron sighed when Willow jumped, causing her to slice off the dummy's head. "Well, it's dead now." She gently took the sword from the redhead, demonstrating as she spoke, "If you use jabs, like so, you won't tire so quickly."

"Less swing-y, more jab-y," Willow nodded. She shielded her eyes with her hand, looking towards the front gate. Buffy came through, sitting on the seat of the castle's wagon, loaded with goods from the town. "Buffy's back."

"Back? Is it bad that I didn't even notice she was gone? When did she leave?" Tara fired off questions.

"Yes, back. Not bad that you didn't notice. Buffy is a quiet person now, it's normal for her to be a part of the background sometimes. She left last night. We arranged for a supply trip," Willow answered. She turned to Astron, "Are we done here?"

"For now," Astron nodded. "We'll start back up tomorrow, Buffy too."

"Let's go help Buffy, then get washed up," Tara said. She was proud that, for the last hour, she had not stuttered. Her talk with Astron, combined with the woman's training, had helped with her nervousness.

The women headed towards the front of the castle, moving to help Buffy with the wagon-load of supplies.

"Why so much food?" Astron asked, as she followed Tara inside, carrying an arm-full of canvas bags.

"We figured we would need a lot, don't know how many people are going to be coming," Willow answered from behind her.

Once they were done, everyone moved off to freshen up, while Buffy cooked their dinner and Pura splashed around in the stream again.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair, each person having something on their minds. Astron was thinking over the conversation she was planning on having with Pura. Willow and Tara both had the training, and each other in their head, namely how the other looked, sweat-glistened and ferocious. Buffy was day-dreaming about how dinner used to be, and wishing she hadn't burnt the potatoes. As for Pura, she was trying to figure out how to eat at the table without causing a scene.<p>

They continued eating their dinner in silence, the sound of the silver clanking on the plates making their lack of conversation more pronounced. Finally realizing that it didn't matter whether or not she made a scene, Pura bent her head down and started slurping her food off her plate, making Willow let out a peal of delighted laughter, effectively breaking the reticence that had fallen over the group.

"I never thought I'd be able to say I shared the dinner table with a tiger," Buffy noted.

_It does feel quite odd sitting in this chair_, Pura admitted. They bantered and conversed a while longer, all of them enjoying the feel of togetherness that they received from this dinner, their empty plates long forgotten. When the conversation had died down a bit, Astron nervously excused herself from the table, heading towards her room, followed shortly by Pura. Tara's gaze watched them leave the room, a knowing smile on her face. She turned to see Willow giving them a smile also, less knowing, more hopeful.

"What am I missing?" Buffy asked.

"Let me tell you a story," Willow said, setting her arms down on the table and leaning in. "Many years ago, there was a tribe..."

The two blondes leaned in also, sensing a good story, eager to hear what this story had to do with their two guests.

* * *

><p>Pura stood in the doorway, watching as Astron paced. The woman seemed to have a lot of nervous energy to burn; just watching made Pura tired.<p>

_You're going to pace a rut into the carpet_, Pura commented as she sauntered into the room, hopping nimbly onto the bed. She stretched out her long muscles, getting comfortable. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.

Astron stopped abruptly, turning quickly towards Pura, "People won't understand." With that statement, she turned back her pacing, bringing a hand up to chew on a fingernail. "Tara understands."

_Understands what?_

"A woman, a tiger, it's not normal," Astron expelled with a huff. Pura's eyes followed her quickened pace. The tiger sat quietly, seeing the wheels turn furiously inside her love's head. She was muttering as she paced, working things out for herself. Suddenly, Astron seemed to come to a decision; her pacing stopped, her muttering was cut off, and all nervousness was gone. "I don't care."

_Care to explain what this is about?_ Pura questioned. She had a small idea, a niggling hope that was burgeoning in her chest, could feel the hope, and something else, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, growing inside her.

"Us, dear one, this is about us. I know people won't understand, but, honestly, I could care less what other people think. I love you," Astron said, her words coming out quickly, afraid of losing her nerve. She just wanted to be happy.

_You love me?_ Pura questioned._ I know you love me. What's going on?_

Astron walked slowly towards the bed, her silver eyes not leaving the yellow cat-eyes. Sitting gently on the edge of the mattress, she said, slowly, but with pure love, "Not just friendly love, Pura. I'm in love with you. It took me a long time to realize it, but I know now."

As Astron spoke, the eyes she had been so closely watching for a reaction, had reacted. Definitely not in the way she had expected. The eyes of a predator had shifted, slowly changing from yellow to brown, growing and expanding the pupil, the bones around them shifting, so that now she was looking into soft, tear-filled, human eyes.

"I love you, too. So much," Pura said, for the first time, out loud. Her voice was smooth like honey, a dance tickling the back of her throat. Astron gasped with the beauty of it, music in her ears and heart.

They held each other's eyes for as moment, before Astron spoke, her voice quavering, "I don't understand this."

"You will," Pura answered. There was a loud cracking noise, and then Pura screamed. It wasn't the scream of a hunting tiger; it was the scream of a human in pain.

* * *

><p>The three other women had been cleaning up from dinner; When the scream echoed through the castle, Buffy dropped the plate she was holding, the glass shattering on impact, the crash making the scream more horrifying. They rushed from the hall to Astron's room, where they found the dark haired woman holding the now-whimpering tiger as best she could. Tara gasped when she saw that Astron's facial tattoo was shimmering, a tiger stretching from her right eye to her jaw. Scared tears formed in Astron's eyes, "I don't know what's happening."<p>

Willow eyed the tiger closely. Under her scrutiny, she could see bones shifting underneath the skin. She whispered, "She's changing."

"What?" Tara asked. "Already?"

"You told her then? And she told you?" Willow asked Astron, for the moment ignoring Tara's question.

"Yeah," Astron said. "What's going on?"

"Pura is a shape-shifter," Tara said. "From my understanding, it will take a while for her to fully change."

"She'll be in pain?" Astron asked. Right this moment, it didn't matter that there were things her friends knew about her love that she didn't; she just needed Pura to be okay, and she needed to understand.

"Yes," Willow answered honestly, sadly.

"I'll stay with her then. You hear that?" she asked Pura. "You're my forever. I'm not going anywhere." She ran a gentle hand along Pura's fur. Looking up, she said to Willow, "Tell me."

* * *

><p>"Can you see them?" Calah asked.<p>

Charna shaded her eyes, "It looks like a single rider."

"So, no danger, then," River stated confidently, holding the vial at her neck.

"Oh don't be too sure," Sera piped up, finally gathering the last of the scrolls that had slipped from her bag when she had dropped it. She stood quickly, then grasped a hand to her slightly dizzy head, "Who."

"We can take one, theres four of us," River debated.

"Sera is right," Charna said gravely. "Never underestimate the strength of one."

The rider slowed to a canter, less dust kicking up around the horse's hooves, allowing the women to see that it was another woman. She urged the horse forward, and the four women approached cautiously.

"Are you headed for the castle?" The woman called out. She was tall for a woman, with short, sandy, blonde hair. The clothes that she was wearing made her seem very 'woodsy'.

"Who asks?" Charna asked.

"Rei, a friend of magic," the woman answered.

"Yes, we are headed for the castle. Our mission is to gather forces on the way. How do we know you are a friend?" Charna said.

"Do you have another of those vials?" Rei asked River.

"Um, sure," she answered, pulling a small vial from her bag. When she did, the water inside it pushed itself up, causing the cork to pop from the top. The water rose from the vial, swirled into a loop, and then dropped back into the vial without dripping down to the dirt beneath their feet.

"Friend," Charna concluded. "That's good. I don't think many of us were yet prepared to fight."

"Hey!" Sera objected, seeing the side-glances that the other women gave her.

"One more thing before we move on," Rei said. She gave a slight nod behind her, a signal for the black wolf that was following. The wolf emerged slowly, showing she meant no harm. "This is Luna."

"A familiar," Sera stated, fascination filling her voice. She walked up to the wolf, staring into it's green eyes, "You know that very few magic users are lucky enough to get one?"

"I know," Rei said. "I've been very lucky. Luna has been with me for as long as I can remember."

"Well," Charna interrupted, her aura of leadership causing the other women to look towards her as soon as she spoke, "It's best we get a move on."

"We don't want any more company," Sera said.

"Mainly, we don't want you to drop your scrolls again," Calah joked.

"I'm not as clumsy as you think," Sera objected, waving her arm furiously, which only made her pack slip from her shoulders. "Huh."

"Point proven," River laughed.

* * *

><p>A loud scream echoed into the woods around them.<p>

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Sounds human," Giles answered, speeding up to a run. Riley increased his speed also, following his father out of the woods, coming face to face with the front gates of a large castle.

"This is it," Giles said.

"Big. Scream came from inside, you think?"

"I believe so. Ready?" Giles asked.

"As I'll ever be. Do we just knock, or go running in all crazy-like," Riley joked as they came to a stop in front of two large doors. Instead of a reply, Giles just banged on the door.

After a few minutes of repeated knocking, the door swung open to reveal a small blonde woman, hazel eyes looking upon the men with fear, "What do you want?"

"That's a very nice way to greet someone," Riley said.

"We don't get visitors often," Buffy replied. "And when we get visitors that are men, it usually means something bad."

"We're here to help," Giles offered gently, taking a moment to introduce himself and his son.

"Giles, Riley, just how do you think you can help us?" Buffy asked.

"I've been training my whole life as a warrior," Riley answered.

"I can fight, plan, and use some magic," Giles added.

"One moment," Buffy said, then abruptly slammed the door in their faces. Giles' mouth flopped like a fish, while Riley's face had gone slack.

"Isn't she beautiful, Papa?" Riley asked dreamily, reverting back to his childhood name for his father.

"I suppose so," Giles sighed. This was going to be a difficult journey.


	14. Initiative

Tara gently wiped a damp cloth against Astron's forehead; Willow did the same for the almost-woman who lay beside the dark-haired woman. During the night, Astron had called to Tara, telling her that she couldn't stand watching her love in pain.

"I have to open myself up to her," Astron had explained. "She won't be alone in this."

"Open...?" Tara had questioned, not understanding.  
>"I'm an Empath. I can take it for her."<p>

"You can't take it all," Tara had warned. Shortly afterwards, she had warned everyone from the area around the room, to make it easier for her friend to open her walls to Pura only. The new guests, Riley and Rupert, had been given a guest room on the second floor, with free access to the library, as Mr. Giles had been awed by the library when they had gotten the tour.

"Oh...dear," he had said softly, fingers twitching to remove his glasses, as she had noticed him do many times already. She had agreed easily, Riley had been more concerned with following Buffy around with his eyes. Tara wondered if he saw past the scars and the tired eyes, or if he was as awed by those as he was by Buffy herself. No matter, there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

Pura's transformation was almost complete. Outward appearances would make it seem like it was done already, seeing as there was now a woman where the tiger had been, but if you looked closely enough, as Tara was to do, there were still bones and other things shifting underneath the skin. Plus, the painful moans coming from her friend were self-explanatory; there was still more to come.  
>She looked over at her redheaded love, then down to the woman she was so gently caring for; Pura's human form was quite beautiful. Long, wavy, brown hair, big eyes, which Tara thought would be expressive when they were open; she had a heart-shaped face, a wide mouth, lithe body. Astron was a lucky woman.<p>

So am I, Tara thought, looking again at Willow, whose eyes met hers; Willow's long hair had been braided back out of her face, and Tara knew that the braid extended down her back, almost to her knee's. She knew, because she had braided it herself, just as Willow had braided hers. They had known, with everything that was going on, it wasn't the right time for more intimate activities. Yet, washing each other, and caring for the other's hair, had been almost as intimate as making love. Willow seemed to sense what was going on in her head and smiled back at her.

"I hope Buffy is keeping the men occupied," Willow noted, as she, once again, wiped Pura's forehead.

Tara glanced at the window, seeing the sun setting low in the sky, "I feel neglectful."

"They said they understand," Willow reminded her. Tara had to fight the urge to follow her 'training', to keep her guests entertained and happy. Her father had made sure she knew how to be a good host, to keep his guests happy.

Tara and Willow looked up together, after a gentle knock on the door. Buffy stood there, wiping her hand on an apron, huffing and wiping flour from her face.

"Dinner is ready," she announced.

"Did you have a fight with the flour?" Willow asked.

"Mmm, funny. No. Riley tried to help me cook," Buffy explained.

"Tried?" Tara laughed.

"He's a helpful sort. But he doesn't belong in a kitchen. To be honest, neither do I."

"The food is good," Willow said, trying to sound enthusiastic, and failing.

"Don't lie," Buffy laughed. "I know I can't cook. Maybe we can get someone who can. It's been hard enough cooking for just us, but with this unknown number of people coming, I really don't know if I can continue."

"Maybe, I'll see if I can find someone," Willow offered.

"Um." Tara looked around nervously, then slowly raised one of her hands. "I can cook."

"Would've been nice to know," Buffy muttered as she turned and left the room, the witches' laughter following her out.

The night sky was brighter this night than the last had been, so the new traveler, Rei, had led them from the main path. During the day, Rei had proved her skills at following signs from the earth to lead their way. Luna had stayed away, still visible, but far enough not to frighten the horses.

They had set camp about an hour ago, and now they sat in the dark of the forest. The horses had been left further away, yet still easy to get to in case of emergency.  
>Rei had walked from their circle, excusing herself to 'set a perimeter.' The remaining women had told tales of their past in the meantime, trying to ignore the uneasiness they felt, watching Rei walk away, longbow in hand.<p>

"Every little noise," Sera muttered, listening to the sounds of the forest around her. Sera was a self-proclaimed 'city-academic'. She had, in fact, traveled from a city to the small town they had found her in, only to obtain some scrolls for the academy she worked for. In hearing the situation that Charna brought to her attention, she had sent a page to her fellow scholars, asking for help and sending the scrolls along. She hadn't been out in the world much, except for academic inquiry.

"You're fine," River told her. She held back a snicker as Sera jumped at the sound of an owl.

"How am I ever supposed to rest with all this noise?" Sera asked. She scooted herself closer to Calah, who had, until then, been conferring quietly with Charna. At the look she got from the mousy woman, she explained, "Warmth? Body heat...yes." She shifted back to her original position.

Charna gave Calah a small smile before getting up to sit next to Sera. She gently placed her arm over Sera's small shoulders, asking quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Scared," Sera said in a small voice, laying her head in Charna's shoulder. The slightly older woman made her feel safe. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the determination, perhaps the training, or the wise way that the woman held herself. This woman knew things; knowledge was good. She was warm, too.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Charna soothed. "I'm here." She squeezed Sera's shoulder, laying her head against the head on her shoulder. Something was drawing her to the woman she held, telling her to protect her at all costs. At the moment, she didn't care what it was, but she had been taught to trust in her instincts, so she would. Sera sighed, quietly, calm now.

River watched this, and sent a knowing look to Calah, who smirked, then shrugged, as if to say, 'What can we do?'

They sat quietly in their circle, for what must have been at least an hour or more, each wondering what was to come. Their contemplation was interrupted by Rei's return, Luna trotting by her side. Her bow was held loosely in her hand, a wide grin on her face.

She looked around at the group, a measuring look in her eyes, "There's a camp, a bit of a walk from here."

"A camp?" Charna asked.

"I did some recon. It's them. Not them them, but a group heading to join Maclay. Donald," she expanded.

"How large?" Calah inquired.

"About fifteen men, give or take."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Sera asked nervously, she didn't like where this was heading. Of course, she had prepared for this, but that didn't make her ready, now did it?

"We," Charna spoke before Rei could, "are going to take the initiative. We can't let them reach Maclay." She ran a comforting hand along Sera's back.

"They have sentries posted, we'll have to do something about that," Rei added.

"You'll take point?" Charna asked her, and Rei nodded in response. "Prepare everyone. Tonight, we have our first battle in this war."

They all headed to their packs, leaning against some trees near the horses, to allow for easy access, and to make it faster to leave. Most of the women only needed to bring a few things with them, meaning everyone but Sera, who was currently sitting in the grass, surrounded by a circle of scrolls.

"Need that one," She said, pulling one to her lap.

Rei watched on, while securing her quiver, "What's taking so long?"

"She's choosing spells," Calah answered. She slipped her hand into her pocket, fidgeting with her rock. She didn't know why she had picked it up all those years ago, but ever since then it had stayed with her, a luck charm of a sort. It was the only thing she needed. Rei had grabbed a vial of water 'just in case', as had River. Charna had nothing with her but the fierce look in her eyes.

Finally selecting a few more spells, Sera was ready to go. The dark haired woman attached a belt around her waist, placing the scrolls into loops that had been sown in, muttering to herself as she did so. Only one she did not put away.

"What about that?" Charna asked. "Don't you need to be ready, erm, hands free?"

"This one is for when we get close enough for them to hear us," she explained.

"They'll definitely hear you coming," River joked, a nervous edge to her voice.

"No, they won't," Sera said, walking towards the edge of the clearing. She turned to look back at the others. "You coming?"

"Sure," Rei said, heading in a completely different direction. "But it's this way."

"Of course," Sera said, and they all followed the silently moving woman into the forest.

"If there was ever a time for quiet, this is it," Rei whispered. She notched an arrow into her bow and held it out, walking sideways, silent and stealthy.

_Stealthy_, Sera thought, here we go. She held up a finger to the others, and they halted, looking at her. She held up her scroll, reading it to herself with the light from the moon. She was so quiet that all the others heard were a few words like 'stealth' and 'shadow'. She slowly lowered the scroll, closing her eyes and whispering, "Goddess, thy will be done."

They waited a moment, and it seemed as if nothing had happened. Then, a whispering breeze swept over them, like a gentle embrace. Suddenly they were cloaked, despite the brightness of the sky shining through the canopy above them. Sera made a gesture that seemed to say '_pay attention_' and then jumped in a pile of leaves. Rei grimaced, expecting the guard that had been posted only a few feet away to sound an alarm, but nothing came. The dry leaves that had been kicked up did not rustle. In fact, there was no noise at all; they floated gently in the air for a moment before falling silently back down.

"Good," Rei whispered. She pointed to her left, "There's a guard about ten feet in this direction."

River looked to Charna, who nodded and followed the directions. She was amazed at how quietly she was walking. She had never been a loud person, in general, but in the forest she wasn't exactly a silent stalker. Must be the spell, she thought. Rei had been right, a minute or two in this direction was a man. Not a good guard, she thought to herself, as the man wasn't paying the least attention to anything but his nails, which he was picking at with a sharp blade. She took a moment to wonder, again, if this was the group that had attacked her home, in the name of Donald Maclay. No time for that now.

Charna took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she had to do. Sadly, she thought, the first of many. She called the wind to the area around the man, creating almost a visible bubble around him. There was a small tunnel going from the outside of the bubble to the man's mouth, through which she used the wind to force all breath from his lungs, quickly closing the tunnel and thickening the wind around him so no other air could reach him. She forced herself to watch as he flailed, gasping for air that wasn't there. He fell to the ground and she held the wind for a bit longer, just until she was sure. As she walked away, she tried not to look back, tried not to let her thoughts and worries get to her.

He might have had children, a family.

I didn't even know his name.

Children. Name. Who had he been? A father? A brother? He was someone's son.

She returned to the group, giving a sharp nod to Rei to continue, and they circled the camp towards the next guard. Two left. Sera walked beside her, eyeing her closely. Under that stare, she was having trouble keeping back the tears that suddenly wanted to fall, "I didn't even know his name."

Sera placed a hand at her elbow, "It's them or us."

Charna stopped, nodding to the others to continue. Turning her gaze to Sera, she said, "That's a cold way to look at it."

"Sometimes," Sera started, wrapping her arms around herself. "Sometimes...as humans, we have to be cold, to survive. It's war."

"You've...?" Charna questioned, unable to say the word out loud. _Killed_, she thought. _Murdered_.

Sera nodded, looking away as if shamed, "I was attacked in my travels."

"You had to," Charna soothed, becoming the comforter now.

"He was going to..."

"Hurt you," Charna finished. The man that she had just killed, he might have hurt Sera, if she hadn't done what she had done; Sera and others, uncountable others. It didn't make it okay, it didn't make it easier, but it did settle something inside her. "You had to," she repeated.

Sera nodded, "So did you."

"Yes. Let's join the others."

They found the group easily, something in Sera's spell allowed them to find each other. Rei had already dispatched the guard, so they started to plan, eyeing the camp. The setup was simple, a few tents laid in a circle. There was no activity; the men had laid down to sleep long ago.

Sera pulled a scroll from her belt, "I can set the tents afire."

Rei looked over at the camp, before turning and giving Charna a nod.

"Okay. Sera, you set fire to the tents. River, Calah, at your discretion. Rei, arrows. Ready?" Everyone gave a nod. They could have stopped the men while they slept, but there seemed something distinctly wrong with killing a man while he slept. "Now, Sera."

Sera read her scroll, and soon the night was lit with fire, blazing against the tents, sending the men running around in a panic. Rei let loose a few arrows, felling two men. The earth rumbled beneath them and rocks were seen coming from the ground, whirring around the site at fast speeds, knocking men down. Charna looked over at the group, a question in her eyes, which was met with resolve, and the women headed into the battle.

Men rushed them with blades, which were mostly stopped from cutting them by buffers of wind, some of them slowed to a stop by floating balls of water. Calah managed to hold an attacker back by hitting him in the head with a boulder. It seemed that the women were reluctant to actually make kills, more focused on defending themselves. Sera had been standing back, not having immediate access to her magic except through reading scrolls, but when she saw what her fellows were doing, knowing they would tire, she knew she had to do something. She read out one of her scrolls, her body lifting from the ground as she read, calling magic into her.

She looked around from her higher vantage point, seeing a man taking a swing at Charna. Her hand went swiftly out, the magic coursing through her veins. For the moment, she was a warrior; she did not see faces, she saw enemies attacking. Her hand turned into a grip, as if on a neck, lifting slowly, and the man floated from the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said, and closed her hand into a fist, crushing the man's neck. Charna turned quickly to her and gave a sad smile in thanks. She smiled back and turned again to the battle. There were about four men left. She made quick work of them, cringing with each snap of neck.

Sera was slowly returning to the ground when she felt a rush of wind and heard Charna scream out, "Sera! No!"

Too late, she thought, as she realized what happened. She fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. The world went black.

********************************************

TBC!


	15. Names

Charna ran to Sera, gesturing for the others to deal with the man who she had sent flying backwards. She cursed herself for forgetting the third guard as she checked Sera's neck for a pulse. She sighed in relief at the proof of life that pounded against her fingertips. Her deft hands moved gracefully across Sera's head, feeling only a lump, no stickiness of blood coming away with her hand. Ever so gently, she rolled the woman onto her side, so she could look at the wound that the man's blade had left before she had hit him with a blast of wind.

"Find some rope!" Rei called out. Charna looked up to see her standing by the guard, who also had been knocked out.

"I need a wound kit over here," Charna called out to them. When that sent Calah running, she looked back down and pressed her hand against the wound. The bleeding was slow now, sluggishly coming from the slice in the pale flesh. Charna used her free hand to tear the fabric around it, making it easier for her to work.

Once the guard had been tied up, Rei and River moved to help Charna while they waited for Calah to return. There was a cauldron of water still hanging over a fire, so River moved to find a wash basin. Rei found some fabric that was not burned and laid it in the cauldron of boiling water. Using a long ladle, she pulled it from the water and draped it near the fire, moving the ladle again to scoop water into the waiting basin that River held out.

"Dry that," River told her, as she walked briskly towards where Sera was laying.

"It's drying," Rei noted.

"The fire's not going to be quick enough," River called back over her shoulder. "Draw the water from it."

"Oh, right," Rei said quietly. She focused her eyes and power on the fabric, getting a feel for the water that soaked it, then began to pull the water from it and placed it in the cauldron. Grabbing the fabric, she began to tear strips from it as she ran to Charna.

"Thanks," Charna said, dipping one of the strips into the water, ignoring the burn of the boiling water. The water soon turned a red color as the wound became cleaner. Now that it was clean, Charna could see that it was not deep enough to be serious, yet deep enough to need to be stitched.

"Here," Calah said, breathlessly, as she pushed a small bag into Charna's hands. She quickly dug through the bag, finding a needle and some thread.

"I need more water," she told River, who dumped the water and returned with more. Charna placed the thread in the water before tying it to the end of the needle. "If anyone is squeamish, look away."

Rei placed her hand on Charna's shoulder, "Keep your hands steady. I'm here."

Taking a deep breath, Charna nodded, pushing the needle through the pale flesh slowly, her eyes flicking to the back of Sera's head.

"Quickly," Rei told her. "It will hurt her more if you go slow. Have you done this before?"

"In training. But never..." Charna trailed off.

"On someone you care about," Rei finished. Her eyes flicked up to the edge of the woods when Sera let out a whimper. She gave a nod to Luna, who had been pacing there. The wolf walked over and snuggled against Sera. The woman's thin arm came to wrap around the wolf.

"Yes, someone I care about," Charna confirmed, moving quickly now that she could see Sera was waking. The stitching done, she bit the end of the thread off, looking back down into the bag. She shook some herbs out into her hand, then dripped some water into them. She stirred it into a paste with her finger, then gently covered the wound with it. She turned to Rei, "I'll need help."

Rei agreed, and folded a piece of fabric before placing it over the poultice. She held it tight to the wound as Charna wrapped strips around Sera's waist. Sera whimpered again as the last strip was pulled tight and tied.

"All done," Charna told her.

"Thank you," Sera said quietly. She was still holding tight to Luna, brushing her other hand lightly under Luna's chin.

"The herbs should help with the pain," Calah said as she returned, River at her side. They had not stayed to watch.

Rei looked up at the sky, seeing the black cloud of smoke that had formed from their fires, "We need to move. We can't stay here tonight."

"She can't ride," Charna objected.

"We'll have to make something for her to ride on," River said.

"Let's get to work," Charna said as she stood. She looked down to Sera, whose eyes were slowly blinking closed again, "We'll get you there, and you'll be okay."

"Yes," Sera murmured. "I'll be okay."

Charna's eyes hardened as her eyes fell upon the man who was watching her, "Tie him to her horse. Gag him."

"You won't get away with this," he yelled at her. "Maclay will end you!" That was all he got out before his angry yells were muffled by the rags that River shoved into his mouth.

************************************************** 

Donald Maclay looked up at the man who entered his tent. It seemed as if a dark cloud followed this man into his tent, even with the brightness of the blonde hair the man slicked back.

"Can I help you?" Donald asked him sharply.

"Oh, you don't need to help me, mate," the man said. "We're here to help you."

"We?" Donald asked nervously. There was something about this man that scared him. As he spoke, a woman and a man followed the blonde man into his tent.

"Yes, we," the woman said. Her voice was like a child's, rising up and down as she spoke, "We know you don't like magic, but we want to help. The goody-goods must be stopped."

"All in tune with Nature, and all that junk, makes it harder for us to do our work," the blonde man noted.

"Work? What is it you do?" Donald asked. He hated the magic, but the way he was currently seeing it, he could use these people until he no longer needed them. Then they would die, too.

"Necromancy," the other man growled. He had dark hair and a brooding look to his face. "We can have an undead army at your command."

"Undead, say you?" Donald noted, standing up while rubbing his hands together.

"At your disposal," the blonde said. "The only thing we ask of you, is that you let us help you bring them down. All of them."

"You have a deal," Donald said, reaching out and clasping the man's hand in a firm grip. Now that was a man's hand shake. Not like his son who had gone running at the word war. Running away like a baby to the family he had started after his sister had run away, leaving their father all alone with no one to look after him. No matter. They would all pay.

Outside the tent, he could hear the sounds of the men settling down for the night. The hissing of fires as they were put out. Donald called out to the man he had named his second in command.

"Yes, sir," Henry asked as he came in.

"Please make our guests at home," he said, gesturing to the three people still in his tent.

"Sure. I'm Henry." He reached his hand out.

"Name's Spike," the blonde man said. "This doll is Drusilla. My mate, there, is Angelus."

"Thanks for joining us. If you follow me, I'll show you to your tents. Oh, and Sir," Henry said as he turned back around. "We got word from another group. They're heading this way. We should have another fifteen or so men come the day after tomorrow."

"Good, good," Donald mumbled as they left the tent. It all was coming together.

************************************************** 

"How long, do you think?" Astron asked worriedly. She had been released from the pain some time ago, and sat watching Pura in a deep sleep. Pura no longer seemed to be in pain either. Her breathing was even and her face looked peaceful. Astron's eyes searched the still form, looking at the woman she had never seen. She had fallen in love with the tiger, only to be gifted with love in return, from a woman who was the most beautiful she had ever seen. She remembered the eyes before the change had started. Oh those wonderful eyes. She longed to see them on this face; longed to see them looking at her with love. Astron ran a finger along Pura's bottom lip, feeling the softness and fullness of that lip underneath her finger. The smile that came from those lips would be wide, Astron could tell. So many expressions to learn in this new face.

"I can't be sure," Tara answered honestly, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. She felt for her friend. Seeing the worry and pain etched on the face of the woman who was quickly becoming her best friend was almost more than she could bear. All I can do is be here for her, she thought. It had to be enough.

"She's been in this sleep for a while," Willow noted. "I don't think she'll be out much longer."

They were currently sitting on the bed, surrounding the figure laying in the middle of it. Her dark hair was brushed back from her face, now dry from the sweat and water that had graced her forehead. She had been laying there sleeping for hours after Astron had come out of her pain. The only sound in the room, besides the occasional talking between the witches, was the sound of Pura's breathing. Buffy had been coming in and out, bringing them food and news about their new guests, who had contented themselves with spending the day either reading or training outside. Riley had gone hunting to bring them meat, and Buffy was excited to tell them that they would be having stew for dinner. Upon hearing this, Tara had followed Buffy from the room, giving her strict instructions for the care of the meat for the stew.

It seemed that while life was moving along for the rest of the castle, this room was in a standstill. A room untouched by time, as the friends looked on with bated breath waiting for something to happen.

Pura let out a moan, stretching her long limbs, causing Astron to jump up from the bed. Almost immediately, Astron sat back down on the bed, leaning forward to look at the face of the woman she loved, gently resting her hand on the woman's cheek, "Pura, sweetie, show me those beautiful eyes."

Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly, confusion evident in their depths. She opened her mouth slowly and tried to talk, but all that came out was a croak. Tara quickly gave her a drink of water, warning her not to drink too fast. With her thirst quenched, she was able to let out another groan before speaking in a harsh whisper, "Faith."

"Yes, we had faith that you'd get through this," Tara soothed.

"No," the woman groaned out. She tried to say more, but her throat was sore from not using it, her muscles still not adjusted to being used for talking. Her throat was working but nothing was coming out. Her mouth closed with a snap of frustration.

"What is it?" Astron asked her.

"Erm," Willow piped up. "I did some reading about her tribe. There was a whole book about them in the library."

"You're just telling us this now?" Astron asked, frustration in her voice.

Willow shot her a hurt look, "I was busy and it slipped my mind!"

"You could have told us more about what she's going through, and it slipped your mind?" Astron almost yelled.

"Sweetie, go on," Tara interrupted the beginning argument calmly.

"Right," Willow said, crossing her arms, bottom lip poking out in a pout. "I had forgotten it was there, but I went in there to find information on the shifting. I found a book about the Inucabi, something that my great-great-grandmother wrote. It seems that both their forms have different names. Their animal form has a Latin name, based on what the animal looks like. Their human form is a completely different story."

"Is that what you're trying to tell us, Pura?" Astron asked gently.

The woman nodded slowly, then corrected her again, "Name. Faith."


	16. Love and War

"It's been two days," Donald said as he paced outside his tent. "You said to expect them two days ago!"

"I know, sir!" Henry replied, the stress evident in his voice. Donald's eyes were scaring him; they were not the eyes of a sane man. "I sent a scout to watch for them. He hasn't yet returned."

"Where could he be?" Donald's voice was rising quickly. He cut off Henry's reply with a jerk of his hand. "Send more men!"

Henry's reply was silenced by the thundering sound of hoof beats. The rider barreled his way through the camp, stopping just in front of Donald. "They're dead, all of them!"

"Who's dead?" Donald scowled.

"The men I was sent to look for. The whole camp is burned; the ground is all ripped up. I'm not sure what happened, but I can tell you its not natural!" The man's voice raised to a squeak as Donald strode towards him.

"And did you see who did it?" Donald asked softly. "See anyone?"

"There were… riders." The man was quivering now under the steely gaze of his leader. Henry used the distraction to slip away unnoticed.

"Riders. And you didn't go after them?"

"It was a group of women, sir. I didn't see no harm."

"You have a quick lesson to learn, son," Donald said angrily. "Never underestimate a woman. They may be weak; they may be soft, but they have strong magic. They're liars and manipulators! Curses!"

"I…it won't happen again."

"You better believe it won't," Donald stated, eyes glazed over with anger.

************************************************** *

"Crap! I feel like a damn cub again!" Faith's voice was frustrated as she tried to walk from the bed to a chair that had been moved by the fire for her. Her legs were weak from the change, and she was getting angry because her mind was just as sharp as it had been.

"Hun, you've been back and forth four times now! It's going to take time. Take a rest," Astron said, exasperated.

"I've gotta work on my cat-like reflexes," Faith replied sarcastically, still wobbling herself across the room.

"Don't make me go get Tara," Astron threatened.

Looking unsure, Faith said, "What? So she can smile me to death? I'm shaking in my boots."

"You're not wearing boots. No, I think I will tell her that you said both the bed and the chair are uncomfortable and you keep walking back and forth because you can't decide which the lesser evil is." Astron moved towards the door, smirking.

"Don't!" Faith yelled, plopping onto the floor. "She'll get all sad and give me Tara-eyes with them big blues!"

Astron laughed sitting on the floor with Faith; after a few minutes of laughter Astron rested a hand on Faith's knee, "Actually, I have something I want to give you."

"Oh, presents!" Faith said. Her excitement was quelled by the serious look on her love's face as she pulled something from her pocket; Faith could see nothing of the object buried in her fist except a bit of chain hanging from the side. Eying it closely, she could see that the chain was made like chain mail, small metal loops linked together.

"I've carried this is my pocket for a long time, waiting for you." Astron looked down at her fist, then back up at Faith. "There's a tradition in my family. When we come of age, there is a hunt we have to do to become an adult. This hunt has to be done either with the father, or alone. My father, Zress, chose to come with me. Although he could not help me hunt, he was allowed to give advice. We hunted for a week, traveling through the cold winter, and yet found nothing. When we saw the beast, I thought I was hallucinating from hunger. The beast was large, a hybrid of bear and some kind of large cat. It was hard to be sure."

"You didn't attack it, surely!" Faith said. She couldn't think of her love going against this beast so young, all on her own.

"I did. I fought the beast for about four hours. I bled for this, to be accepted as an adult. Mind you, I had been training myself in magic and blades. I took it down. For the trophy to bring my family, I brought home the claw of the beast. When I presented the claw at the ceremony, my father presented me with a large fang from the mouth of that beast, telling me, 'You have made us so proud, I present you with the fang of the beast, representing your strength. When you find your soul mate, your love, present this to them, a gift to show how much you love them, and that you will protect them.'" Astron opened her palm, showing Faith the large yellowed fang that was hanging from the chain. The tooth was polished from handling. "I want you to have it."

Faith reverently took the necklace from Astron's hand and slid it over her head, "I will wear it with pride, Always."

************************************************** *****

The morning breeze was brisk on Tara's face as she walked the grounds. For now, she was alone; it wouldn't take long before someone came looking for her. The past two days had been very full of cleaning and preparing. They didn't know how many rooms they would need, so they cleaned and prepped all the rooms that they had linen for. Of which, to Tara's opinion, there were too many. Although since she had found Willow, Tara's confidence had grown, she still didn't fully believe that she now had friends and would soon be gaining more. The walk through the gardens was helping to calm the ball of tension that had been resting in her gut. The waiting was starting to get to her, waiting for the new guests, waiting for something to happen.

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to watch a small bird hop toward a place that she felt she hadn't gone often enough. Unfortunately, her own movement scared away the small bird.

"I'm sorry," she told it as it flew away. Focusing her attention on the stone in front of her, she said softly, "I feel as if I know you, for how often and well she speaks of you. We would have been great friends, you and I. We probably would argue a lot, though." She let out a soft laugh and her smile grew as a familiar hand slid into hers.

"Argue?" Willow asked.

"I can hear it in my head. 'You should be with her, she'll be happier.' 'No, she loved you first, it's only right.' It would last all day."

Willow smiled, "So you wouldn't fight for me?"

"I'd fight for you! Unless I thought you'd be happier with someone else," Tara replied, looking down to hide her face as she explained.

Willow lifted her face, "I will never be happier with anyone else. You're it, Tara. Someday, you will know this, without a doubt. That will be the day I know that I've loved you right."

Tara leaned in for a kiss, squeezing her love's hand, and then turned to look back at the stone. The flowers they had grown there were blooming, the perfume of them wafting around. "It's not enough."

"For what?"

"To thank her for what I have, what she and the goddess have given me," Tara answered.

"I've learned," Willow started, turning to face Tara again, "that sometimes, love is enough."

They stared into each other's eyes, blue meeting green, hearts and souls intertwined, and for a moment, just a moment, all the world was calm.

************************************************** *******

TBC!  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	17. Conversations with Dead People

The fog slithered over the gardens, slow and silky as the moon shone bright in the night sky, Tara's ankles grew cold as the fog wrapped around them; she was looking for someone. Tara wrapped her shivering arms around herself, stopping to look around, it didn't occur to her to wonder why she was wandering the gardens in the middle of the night in her shift. The red of the moon didn't seem odd to her, nor did the blurred feel of her surroundings. She had one purpose, and that was to find who she was looking for. Tara started walking again; keeping alert for any sign of the person she was meant to find this night. The shadows grew deep and long, with a red tinge from the moon. The silence of the night was interrupted by the sound of a man whistling. She spun around in circles, trying to find its source. Off in the distance, she noticed a man sitting on a crumbled wall. His head was tilted back, looking at the moon, and he seemed fully at his ease. Tara quickened her steps.

As she got closer, she recognized the man from a dream she had once. At the moment she couldn't place the dream, but she acknowledged the man, "Xander."

"Hello Tara," he replied, swinging his legs and turning his head slightly to look at her. He pointed to the moon with his chin, "You'll need to watch for that; it's probably a sign. Weird dreams like this are all riddled with signs, or at least that's what Willow says."

"Is this a dream then?" Tara asked, looking up at the moon.

"Well, how else would I be here?"

"Stranger things have happened in this world than someone coming back from the dead." She didn't know where that knowledge came from, but something inside her said that while it was unnatural, coming back from the dead was not unusual.

"I am well and truly dead, Tara. There's no return for me. My soul has moved on and my body is now a part of the earth."

"Why are you here?" Tara asked, confused. If his soul had moved on, why was he lingering in her dreams?

"There was something I was supposed to tell you, but I can't remember all of it. They should know better than to trust me with something this big," Xander replied, his brows furrowing.

"I'm sure they have their reasons, whoever they are," Tara assured, joining him on the wall.

"They just want you to know that you and Wills are strong, together or apart. Alone you could defend yourselves, together you can win this war. If your father succeeds, all magic in this world will eventually die. They gave me some cryptic message to give you, but I'm not too good with the cryptic. Basically, when you're down, when you feel like you can't go on, have faith. You'll know what to do." He patted her hand.

"No pressure, then," Tara sighed. "I wish you were still alive. You're one of Willow's best friends. Your death and the others' weigh heavily on her heart."

"It will heal, she has you now. I believe in you two." He stopped and tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. "I have to go, Tare. Take care of my girl. And remember, you are not alone. Never alone, even when all seems lost." He reached over, throwing his arm over her shoulder. Just a squeeze on her shoulder, and he was gone.

************************************************** ******************

This was a jungle she didn't know. Her paws felt heavy as she ran alongside the other tiger. Where Pura was brilliantly white, the other tiger was almost silver; a color that she knew came with great age. While she had been enjoying her human form, she was glad to be running in her animal form again.

_It feels good to run. Does it not? _Came a thought into Pura's head.

_Yes it does. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? How did I get here?_

_I am Alyria, your ancestor. This is a dream. I had a great need to speak with you._

_With me? How do I merit a dream walk with you?_ Questioned Pura.

_A chance like this to do something for our race has not come along in quite a while. You are going to face this trial, and by doing so, could break our curse. You've shown bravery, but there will be events that will challenge your spirit. I want to give you some advice._

_Advice that I am honored to take, cailleach feasa._

_I have long studied to learn how to do this_, Alyria stated as she slowed down._ I will give you my experiences through our minds, for not all advice can be given through words._

Pura stopped alongside Alyria, following her instructions so that the two tigers stood with their heads down, the flats on the top of their heads meeting.

_I will begin_, Alyria said._ Prepare._

Taking a deep breath, Pura said, _I am ready_. She felt something akin to a tickle on the forefront of her mind, and that was the last she knew for quite some time as images, feelings and wisdom flooded into her mind.

*****************************************

"I didn't expect to see you again," Astron told the woman sitting by the fire in front of her.

"I was unsure whether I would return or not. It looks like my work here is unfinished," the blonde woman told her.

"What is left for you to do?" Astron asked.

"I'm not quite sure," the woman admitted. "I am unable to pass on completely. Part of me is here, with my daughter, and another part of me is in The Other."

"I have grown to love your daughter. She's a wonderful woman. You raised her well," commented Astron. She was unsure what to say.

"There's going to come a time when she's really going to need you. You are strong; she'll need your strength in the near future." The woman's voice grew sad, and her face fell with the heaviness of her knowledge.

"You've seen something? You know something bad is going to happen?" Astron felt her stomach clench.

"I cannot give you details. I want to know that you will be there for her when I cannot."

"Of course! I have not known her long, but Tara means a lot to me already," Astron stated. Her emotions were in her voice; her sincerity was evident.

"Good. I have seen light in you, dear one. I'm glad that my daughter has you to lean on."

"What about Willow? She has her to lean on, too."

The woman looked into the fire. She stared into it for what seemed like hours, saying nothing and staying as still as a statue. Finally, when she spoke, her voice was distant and flat, "I cannot say what will happen. Willow is great for my daughter; I've already seen many changes in her that make me happy that she has Willow. I hear them calling me; it is time I must go. There is something I feel the need to leave with you."

"I'm listening," Astron said quietly, trying to figure out the things Tara's mother had told her.

"There is going to come a time when it will seem like all is lost to Tara, and Willow won't be there to help her. Her ability to keep darkness at bay, to keep her morals intact, will be tested. That is when she will need you the most. You and the Goddess" With that, the woman faded, and soon Astron was left alone by the fire, contemplating the woman's words.

The conversation tumbled around in her mind, pieces slowly coming together. When Astron revisited the last words of Tara's mother, only two conclusions came to mind. As she stared into the fire, she realized that one of the conclusions that Willow would leave Tara, was implausible, leaving only one. That one possibility made Astron want nothing more than to be consumed by the fire that she stared into.

************************************************** ******

"Morgan!" Willow called out as she recognized the figure sitting in the library. The room was dark, lit only by the light glow of a candle at the table where Morgan sat. In front of her, a book laid open, which Morgan seemed to be fiercely concentrating on. When Willow called out to her, Morgan looked up with a wry smile.

"Weren't you the one who was always hushing me in here?" Morgan commented.

"Well," Willow replied awkwardly. "It's like a rule, even for private libraries: Must be quiet in rooms filled with books. What are you doing here? You're…"

"Dead?"

"Erm, yes." Willow sat in the chair across from her former lover.

"It's okay, Willow. I just came here to see you. Are you happy with her?" Morgan said this with a smile, no jealousy in her tone.

"Yes, I am."

"Excellent. Cherish every day, Willow. We never know when we won't have tomorrow."

"I will," Willow promised.

Morgan looked away from her, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, before looking up and meeting her eyes, "Do you trust her with your life?"

"Of course I do," Willow answered, brows furrowing in confusion. "Why?"

"That trust is crucial. She's going to hold your life in her hands," Morgan said, her voice carrying a tone that was oddly cryptic.

"She already holds my life in her hands."

Morgan smiled, briefly, before changing her expression to look stern, "I mean literally, Willow. I've always told you the things I saw of the future, all but that once. I'm not going to stop now, even though they tell me I'm not supposed to."

"What have you seen?"

"Willow, you need to examine that trust you have in Tara; make sure that there are no doubts, whatsoever. You two will need to trust each other fully, and trust in the Goddess."

Worried, Willow asked, "What's going to happen?"

"The same thing that happened to me," Morgan said. "Donald Maclay is going to kill you."

**************************************


	18. Countdown

Willow woke from her dream with a gasp, a sudden and sure knowledge resting inside her. She turned and saw Tara sleeping peacefully. Realizing that it was still early, the redhead resisted the urge to wake her lover. Slowly, she removed herself from the bed and moved to her desk. Her next half hour was filled with writing down her thoughts and the dream; she would be completely restless until she got it all down. Once she did that, she spent the rest of the night watching Tara sleep, trying to keep her mind empty.

The room was starting to get a slight glow to it from the rising sun, when Tara woke. First, she stretched out her arm, searching the cold sheets for her love. When she found nothing, she opened her eyes to see Willow staring at her pensively. She let out a soft, "Morning."

Willow tilted her head to the side, "Morning." She gestured at the chair she was sitting in, "Couldn't sleep."

"Well, why not?"

"Bad dream, I guess," Willow answered, not sure if her dream had been exactly that, or something else. Had it been a dream, or a real visit from Morgan?

"Hmm, I had a strange dream last night. Did you get a visit, too?" Tara opened her arms for Willow, who gladly crawled onto the bed and into her lover's comforting arms.

Willow got comfortable and snuggled down into Tara's arms before answering, "Yes. Morgan came to me."

"Cryptic messages? I got a visit from Xander. He loves you, you know."

"I know, and yes. Lots of cryptic messages, and scary future-telling," Willow said with a shudder.

"What did she say?"

"She said that I'm going to be…um…hurt." She answered, hesitantly.

"Not if I can help it," Tara said fervently, leaving a kiss on Willow's forehead, before they climbed out of bed to ready themselves for the day.

************************************************** ****************************************

Astron woke and turned her head, feeling a weight on the bed close to her. She laughed when she saw the cat-eyes staring back at her. "Good morning, love."

"Good Morning," Faith answered, changing her eyes back. She had been practicing changing pieces of herself since she woke from the dream-walk. She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Astron's.

"Mmm. Hey!" Astron moaned as Faith pulled away. "Where are you taking my lips?"

"I have something to tell you," Faith said, telling Astron all about her dream. "So now I know, with this battle, I could save my race. She gave me a lot of knowledge that had been lost, as to how to change at will, and things like that." Faith got up and started pacing. "I've been practicing all morning, while I waited for you to wake."

"I had a dream, too," Astron said quietly. The tone in her voice caused Faith to stop and look at her with concern in her eyes. Seeing the expression on her lover's face, Faith moved quickly back to the bed to gather Astron into her arms. "Tara's mother came to me," she explained, and then proceeded to tell her the rest.

"Wow," Faith said, her voice thick with tears. She was not as close to Tara as her love was, but she had grown close to the redhead and didn't want to lose that friendship. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"No, I don't think so. I think it will make things worse if we're all walking around wondering when it's going to happen, jumping at shadows."

"You're right," Faith said shakily. This time, it was Astron's turn to gather her love into her arms. She pressed a comforting kiss onto Faith shoulder. At the contact, Faith shifted so that she could replace her shoulder with her lips. They sought out each other, moaning into each other's mouths, and spent the rest of that morning giving each other a different kind of comfort.

************************************************** ***************

"Dawn!" Buffy called out, as she woke with a start. "I'm still not ready to say goodbye."

Her sister's words rang in her head, "It's never goodbye. It's always-"

"See you later," Buffy finished. She lay back down against her pillow and recalled her dream, allowing herself a lazy moment. Dawn had been waiting for her at the edge of the forest, so they took a walk. They walked through the forest for hours, catching up.

"You have to let someone in," Dawn had told her. "You can't keep hiding behind your scar. You don't even talk to Will anymore."

"I don't know how everything got so messed up," Buffy had told her sister. "I'm afraid to be close to someone."

"You're afraid to lose them. The same way you lost me, and Willow lost Morgan. You can't let your fear stand in your way."

"When did you get so old?" Buffy had asked with a chuckle.

"Dying does that to a brat," Dawn answered.

Buffy sighed and slowly got out of bed. Her sister was right, she decided as she stared at herself in the mirror. She needed to start living again. She finished her morning routine, flashed herself a smile, and attacked the day with new life.

************************************************** ************

"Keep moving," Rei called out. Calah was close behind her, leading the horse with the gagged soldier sitting in the saddle, Sera was riding with Charna, safely sleeping in her arms, and River brought up the rear. Rei could sense Luna searching the forest around them for danger.

"She's waking," Charna explained why she had slowed. "I need to check her bandages."

Everyone slowed to a stop and helped Sera down from the horse. The past few days of riding had been hard on the wounded woman. Charna had done her best to take the brunt of the jostling, but the constant movement had aggravated her side. They brought her to the ground softly, laying her down in the grass. They silently moved away as Charna dismounted, creating a circle around the two women with their backs to them for privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Charna asked as she softly stroked Sera's pale cheek.

"Like I was stabbed," Sera whispered. She gave a small smile.

"This might hurt," Charna warned as she lifted Sera's shirt and gripped the bandaging. She looked to Sera and received a nod. Removing the bandaging, Charna gasped. Sometime since the last chance she'd had to change the bandages, the wound had gotten worse. The stitches had pulled at the skin and part of the wound had opened back up. The skin was red and swollen, a yellowish liquid seeping from the cut. Charna closed her eyes and tried to stay calm.

"That bad, huh?" Sera asked, hoarsely.

Charna pulled a knife from her boot, "What I have to do, it-"

"Its going to hurt," Sera interrupted. "Do it." She let out a scream as Charna quickly sliced her wound open and pressed a clean bandage hard against it.

"Help me," Charna told the others. "We need to get this wrapped and get to the castle. How far are we?"

"Another day, at least," Rei answered.

"Let's make it a few hours," Charna said grimly, looking at Sera, who had passed out from the pain. They quickly wrapped her wound, and got her back onto the horse. Rei tied the lead for the soldier's horse to her saddle and Calah climbed up behind her.

"Let's ride," Charna said as she held tight to Sera. They dug their heels into their horses' sides, and galloped into the night, all of them sending up a prayer to the goddess, hoping they would make it on time.

************************************************** ***********************


	19. Family

Sera clenched her eyes closed as tight as she could; even her eyelids felt weak. Her whole body was screaming at her, confusing and conflicting messages: 'You're cold!' 'It's too hot!' 'It hurts!' 'It's numb'. In the state she was in, it was all too much to take. Sera was aware, yet unaware. She had no clue what was going on, or why she was consistently being jolted. She was _aware_ that she was being jolted, quite painfully. She was also extremely aware of the arms that were holding her. These arms were safe. Who the arms belonged to, she didn't know. If she opened her eyes, she knew pain, yet then again, she seemed to always know pain, a hot iron of pain slicing through her side. She knew beauty, too; all the things she could see around her were stunning in their beauty and color. Sera felt sadness at this knowledge, however. For some reason she was flying by all the beautiful things so fast that she didn't get a chance to appreciate it. And it made her dizzy, hence the closed eyes.

She heard things yelled out in voices that sounded familiar, but there was only one that she actually listened to. It whispered things to her, yelled out to others. This voice was always so urgent.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you there," the voice told her.

"Please. Please," it begged. Sera didn't know what the voice was begging for, but she found herself silently praying that the voice got what it wanted.

"We have to go faster! She's burning up!" The voice yelled out, and other, undistinguishable voices called back.

With those safe arms wrapped tightly around her, and the voice keeping her grounded, she started to fall into a fitful sleep. Then Sera said something, out loud, that she didn't understand at all.

"Please, don't let me die," Sera said, her voice and eyes clear, but her mind muddled as she looked up into the face of the owner of the voice and the arms. She closed her eyes again.

"I won't," Charna promised to the dark-haired woman, tightening her grip on the reigns, and her arms around Sera. She started noticing small details around her, trying desperately to focus on something other than Sera: the froth building around the horse's neck, the calls of the others behind her, Luna running in front of her, the way the wind was blowing through the – _the wind!_

"Wind, my sister," she prayed. "Be with us." The wind picked up around them, cushioned the horses' legs, and they started moving faster. "Goddess, my heart, be with us."

********************************

Giles stood outside the front of the castle, leaning against the stone. It was cold behind him, giving him focus. Something was stirring in the undercurrents of the group; a quiet uncertainty that was clearly evident to the observant man. It seems that the only ones that hadn't been affected were his son and Buffy. The quiet girl seemed to have broken out of herself, first during sword practice, then after, moving to speak with Riley often and exuberantly. He smiled as he remembered a thought, from earlier in the day, that Buffy's babble came in close second to Willow's.

His theory was that the group had experienced the same phenomenon as he had the other night. Jenny had visited him in his dreams. This wasn't a new thing; the fact that it wasn't a warm memory, but a whole new experience in which she talked to him, had let him on that something was going on. Rupert shook his head. Tonight, he was taking a break; he'd had enough of vague warnings and prophecies. Sighing as he released the tension that had built up in his body, he looked around and took in his surroundings.

Everything was so still. No noise from the life of the forest. He cursed himself for not paying attention, narrowing his eyes as he searched through the dark. _There_. Two figures moving hesitantly towards the front gate. It was too dark from him to see them properly, but he could see that they weren't approaching with harm in mind.

Giles stood straight, thinking to himself, _Has it started already? How many more will come this night? And the next?_ He ran his hands through his hair, and began walking towards them. As he got closer, he could start to distinguish features. He inhaled deeply when he recognized one of the two, _Well. This should be interesting._

****************************************

_Dearest Tara,_

_I am unsure whether you will ever get this letter, or if I will be alive if you do. That is why I'm writing this, leaving you sleeping alone in our bed. I want you to know how much I've come to love you, if I haven't told you enough. You brought light into my world that had been so filled with darkness. In the time you've been here, you've taught me so many things: more than I ever knew about love and magic. You keep me grounded, reminding me daily that there is a reason to fight. Before you, I was on the verge of giving up. You make me smile when all I feel that I want is to curl into a ball, or scream at the sky. I don't even throw lightning anymore, because I know I don't have to keep it bottled in. I can be alone with you, and I don't have to be strong; I don't have to be brave. I like that. I want, no need, you to take care of yourself. If anything ever happens to me, the castle, my money, everything I have, is yours. Take care of my home and family, will you? Until I return? Trust in me that I will return. Trust in the Goddess to let me. There is no way I could be anywhere without you for long._

_I didn't want to tell you this before it happens, you have enough worries. Morgan told me something in my dream. I'm going to die by the hands of Donald. She also told me something else: we need to trust in each other and the Goddess, fully. My life is in your hands. I'm not sure exactly what she means by that, except that you will find a way, through the Goddess, to bring me back._

_Don't cry for me, love. I know that's a ridiculous request, but I am with you, always. You will find me, and I will find you. Remember my love for you; I won't be gone for long._

_Love Eternally,  
>Your Willow-Tree<em>

Willow wiped the tears from her face as she sanded and sealed the letter. She placed it inside the desk drawer and then locked it. She looked over at Tara as she stood, walking quickly towards the door. Astron should still be awake and she wanted to seek her out before she lay down. It was important for her to get things in order. No one ever knew when their time came.

The redhead knocked lightly on the door and it was quickly answered. Astron asked, "Willow? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Willow said as she looked past Astron and smiled at Faith, who was sitting by the fire. "I actually have something I need you to hold on to."

"Okay. What's it for?" Astron asked as she took the key Willow handed her.

"It goes to the desk in my room. I need you to give it to Tara."

"Why can't you give it to her? You leaving, Red?" Faith asked as she quickly stood.

"Not at the moment," Willow replied, shaking her head. "You'll know when the time is right." Her eyes pleaded with Astron's, then she saw something she didn't expect; there was knowledge in both their eyes. "You know."

They both nodded, sadly. "We weren't sure if we should say anything."

"Please, don't say anything to Tara. There's a letter in the drawer for her… for after."

"I understand," Astron started, but stopped when Riley came jogging around the corner.

"We need everyone outside. Someone's here," He told them.

"I'll go get-"

"No need," Tara called from the stairs as she hurried down them, stopping Willow. "I felt a presence and it woke me." She looked at Willow, noticing the small signs that she had been crying, and made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

The group rushed outside behind Tara and Willow; Buffy was waiting at the door. Willow could see Giles' back was to them, and his hands were clenched at his sides. She could fully see a woman: slight of body, but full of personality, and at least a few months pregnant. Willow couldn't see who she was standing next to, as Giles was blocking the view, but she could tell that it was a man.

Tara reached for her hand as they came to a stop, and she squeezed it lightly, sensing nervousness in the touch. Worried, she looked over at her lover. Tara's eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths. _What has her like this? She hasn't acted like this since-_

Willow suddenly stood on her tiptoes, leaning slightly as to see past Giles. The man was not someone who she remembered, but he looked familiar. Everything about him was nondescript: short man, short red hair. Not a face she would have remembered. That's when she did a double-take. Looking back at Tara, she realized why the man looked so familiar; his face shared features with her lover. Tara's brother. She could feel her anger building, but she forced it back.

"Giles, move," Willow said quietly. He looked back at her, unsure, but as soon as he saw her face, he moved. "What do you want?"

"To see my sister," Junior replied, just as quiet, but with much less authority as Willow.

"Why?" Tara asked, pain lacing her voice. "I'm not going back, Junior. I'm done."

"It's Donny. I want no part of what he tried to make me. I left, Tare. The same night you did. I had been planning it for a long time but I didn't know when the time would be right. I tried to take care of you. I know I didn't show it, but I was the only thing keeping him from killing you. I had to act the way I did, so as he wouldn't suspect. But I had to leave Tara. My wife, she needed me."

"Wife?" Tara asked. Now she was confused.

"We married a few months ago, in secret. Tara, this is Cassandra." He gestured to the pregnant woman, and Tara nodded a hello, still unable to speak. Emotions were rushing through her: anger, confusion, fear. Donny started speaking again, "I came because I want to help, if you'll let me. Father has to be stopped, if not just for you, than also for myself, my wife and my child."

"He won't come after you," Tara whispered. Was that what he was worried about? That her Father would win if he didn't help, and then come after him?

"Tara, its time you knew something about me that I could never share with you," Donny replied, holding out a hand. He closed his eyes tight when she shrank from him. He opened them as Willow wrapped her arms protectively around his sister. That made him happy. His sister had found someone, someone who cared and would protect and love her. She didn't know it, but that's what he had always wanted for her. "I'm not going to touch you, Tara. Just watch."

She watched warily as he turned his hand palm-down. Suddenly, she could feel a chill, and a building of energy. Tara watched in wonder as a stream of icy air fell from his hand to the ground, freezing the ground beneath instantly. "Y-y-you…"

"I have magic, Tare. I always have. All this time, I've been hiding who I am from you, to protect you. I wish I could have let you know that you have a friend, but I had to keep you convinced, so that he wouldn't see. I'm sorry, sis." Donny looked down at his shoes, and his wife placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Donny," Tara said, her voice clear and her stance now strong. "We won't let him take from us anymore. He took so many years from us. We have to make up for it."

He looked up at his sister in surprise. She had never spoken like that before, and he was ecstatic to see that his sister had grown so much since they had parted ways. He started to move towards her as she took steps toward him. Donny had never hugged his sister before. Just before they met, all hell broke loose.

A group of riders raced into the courtyard, yelling for help. The castle's inhabitants barely had time to take in that they had more visitors before the riders were off their horses and rushing to them. A woman stepped forward, a smaller woman in her arms, her eyes full of panic.

"Is she dead?" She said quietly, searching all of their faces for one that would help. She then stepped to Tara. "Can you heal her? Please?"

Tara reached down and placed her fingertips against the woman's throat, then looked up to the panicked black-haired woman. "I-I…"

Willow, sensing her lover's hesitance, spoke up, "We can try." She furrowed her brow when Tara shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"S-she doesn't h-have a pulse," Tara whispered.

The dark haired woman let out a howl and crouched to the ground. Willow watched, her heart wrenching, and whispered, "Goddess help us all."


	20. Breathing

******************************************  
>"Goddess help us all."<p>

It seemed like the howling would never stop; the rising wind did not help at all. _Where did the wind come from? _Willow's hair whipped around her face as she watched the dark haired woman cradle the other in her arms. Vibrant strands of red streaming in front of her face like whips made of blood._ When did my braid come undone?_ Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her mind was running, but she couldn't think. _Need to think. Need to think. Not enough time._ The howling, the crying, the noise of the unceasing wind was too much. Every time she thought she was getting a grasp on the situation, (_what situation?_) something else completely random and unrelated would pop into her mind. How was she supposed to think with all the noise?

_Is there enough beds for everyone?_

_Did Tara feed Jack today?_

_I wonder why her hair is cut short like that. Is it hot where she comes from?_

_There's not going to be enough food for everyone. Buffy didn't make enough. I should go make more._

As she turned, her mind completely a mess, forgetting that there was a stranger screaming right in front of her, Tara reached for her. As if from magic, everything was calm. Tara's hand slipped into hers, her hand firm yet soft. Willow looked up into those calming depths of blue, and everything was okay.  
><em><br>We're going to be just fine._

"I need quiet," Willow stated. Normally, a statement like that would have gone unheard, completely ignored, but there was a tone in Willow's voice that brooked no argument; she was in charge and everyone was to follow her orders. Now. The howling stopped, and Charna looked up at her like a lifeline. "Lay her on her back, sit at her head." Charna did as she said, then waited, cradling Sera's head in her lap. "Tara, Astron, I need you here."

The three gathered around Sera, holding their hands, one over the other, directly above Sera's abdomen. They each took a deep breath, focusing their powers on healing. Faith watched on as each piece of dying red flesh took on new life and stitched back together, but she knew. _Its not going to be enough_. With that thought, she let her bones begin to shift.

*****************************************

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He knew deep down, that even with all the people behind him, he was going to fail. Lives were going to be lost and magic would live on. Donald Maclay wasn't a man who gave up. Besides, it wasn't about stopping the magic, not like he told everyone. It was a lie that he used because he knew that people were scared. People scared easily, and he was a man that knew how to use that to his advantage. He just wanted to hurt his daughter. No one leaves him, not without his permission, not unless he makes them.

He looked around his temporary camp and noted the more disturbing men he had among him. Those were his greatest allies in this battle, the ones who would do his dirty work. Donald needed the men that didn't mind slitting a woman's throat for their own benefit, the ones that weren't here to stop magic, but just to enjoy bloodshed.

"Attention, everyone!" He called out as stepped further into the camp. "Everyone spread the word. I'm gathering a small group to ride ahead with me. The others will follow at dawn. Get some rest, you'll need it!"

The camp called back in a roar, and Donald felt the fire of battle running through his veins. It wasn't enough, but they would do some damage before the end was through.

***************************************

Donny watched as his sister worked with the redhead and the other woman. He saw a lot more confidence in his sister than there ever was before. She held her head with such grace, and all her movements were purposeful. This was a woman, and not just his little sister anymore. It made him so proud to see her this way.

After what felt like years had passed, Tara and the others leaned away from the injured woman. Her complexion seemed healthy, yet she was so still. Her chest did not rise with breath, and not a limb moved or twitched; it was the stillness of death. Donny watched as the redhead leaned forward and tried to pump the heart into beating. Her movements turned into a panic before suddenly stilling as she looked up and away, towards the creature now walking gracefully toward her. A large white tiger. All eyes moved to this large cat, people moved away from the body as she neared it.

His wife let out a gasp from beside him, "Bán amháin." Cassandra breathed the words out in amazement. Donny looked over at her as she watched with wide eyes. Turning his attention back to the tiger, he saw why.

***********************************************

_Stand back_, Pura said. Her voice interrupted Willow's panicked pumping and she pulled her hands away from Sera's chest.

Willow looked up into deep brown eyes, the tiger's face staring back at her. She knew somewhere inside herself that this was Pura's only to do. Willow felt the others stand with her, although she did not look away from the tiger, who now looked more regal than ever. Pura's eyes showed a deep knowledge and wisdom that they never had before.

The graceful cat padded over to stand just above Sera, her head bowing to bring them both face to face. Charna let out a gasp from somewhere behind her as Pura's jaw started to open. Inch by inch, her jaw widened, as if she was going to bite off Sera's head. Yet, it did not happen. The great snout lowered to fully encompass Sera's mouth and nose. Her eyelids closed as she breathed in deep; for a moment, the darks of her fur grew blacker and the white shone brighter. The two were lifted into the air, slowly and lightly as Pura gently exhaled. The cat's breath came from her in wisps of blue, shining with a magic and force that twinkled and danced with light. Gently, ever so gently, they returned to the ground, and Pura stepped back as Sera's chest started to rise and fall. The only movement Sera made was the rise and fall of her chest, steady and suspenseful. Breath was held by everyone as they waited for her eyes to open. Nothing. Rise and fall. Nothing. Rise and fall. Rise and fall. Nothing.

Once Pura was a good distance away from Sera's head, she planted her paws and stood still, her fur glowing in the moonlight, her eyes bright with life and laughter. She tossed back her great head and let out a roar. Everyone heard the echo in their head, _AWAKEN!_

Suddenly, the quiet was broken. The small coven of witches were running towards a laughing Sera, Charna clutching her to her chest. Tara was spinning a joyful Willow. Donny was holding his crying wife to his chest. Giles, Buffy, and Riley were going on about amazing magic and legends. Astron had run to Pura, and was murmuring softly to the tired cat as she pet her. She was tired, too tired to finish her change back to human after what she had done. Too tired even to tell her loved one of the sacrifice she had just made.

******************************************

Astron saw her love's eyes close, she saw the slump of shoulders as she blacked out. She didn't fully know what had just happened, but she knew by the look the tiger had given her, that it was something deeply personal. So she held her, held her and pet her as she slipped into blackness and trusted that Faith would find her way back to her.

With the soft fur beneath her fingers, she watched everyone celebrate. Her eyes were on Willow and Tara, the happiness surrounding them, feeling her heart ache as she thought of what was to come. If she could protect them, she would, yet she knew that this was their battle to fight, and everyone else was just there to help. With her eyes on the couple, she almost didn't notice Donny and Cassandra break away form the group to head towards her and Pura.

"Hello," she greeted them awkwardly. She didn't know them, and she wasn't sure yet where they were going to fit in.

"Greetings," Cassandra responded. She placed a gentle hand on her belly as she began to speak. "Your shape shifter, has she told you the story of the curse?"

"I've heard bits and pieces about it. Not the full story. How did you know?"

"Hundreds of years ago, one of the ancestors of my coven placed a curse on the Inucabi tribe. Our coven felt betrayed by the selfishness of the shifters. That is a story I do not know, this curse prevented them from shifting until finding their true love, and made it more painful to shift afterward. There has been a spell, passed down from generation to generation, and a story behind it. When a bán amháin performs a selfless act to save another, then the curse will be broken. I have the spell to lift it."

"Bán amháin?" Astron asked. Hope was springing in her chest, but she didn't want to hold on to it.

"It means white one. A bán amháin is a shape shifter who takes the form of a white tiger. They are known to be great leaders of the Inucabi, being wise and showing them the way. As far as I am aware, your shifter is the first bán amháin in centuries. To me, it means that the tribe has changed and is ready for the curse to be lifted. Your shifter-"

"Pura," Astron interrupted. "Faith in human form."

Cassandra gave her a small nod. "Pura proved this by performing the 'anáil isteach i saol'. It means breath into life. She literally gave that woman some of her life force. Within her soul, now beats a tigers heart."

Astron looked down at her love with pride. Pura had risked her life to save a stranger, and in turn, had saved herself and her entire tribe. "So you can lift it?"

"Yes. I have memorized the spell. Just a few simple words and its done." She stepped away from her husband and towards the tiger. She placed her hand on the triangle of Pura's forehead and spoke softly. "Pain be removed from your magic, and from your line. This soul has acted with pure selflessness. May your tribe be at peace. Goddess' will be done!" She stepped away with a smile on her face.

"That easy, huh?" Astron said.

"That easy," Faith said from the ground. "Thank you," she said to Cassandra.

"You're very welcome, amháin íon."

"Pure one? Isn't that meant for the great wise leaders?" Faith asked, confused. She thought back and realized that her tribe had not had an amháin íon in a very long time.

"It is," Cassandra answered with a bigger smile as she grasped her husband's hand and returned to the group.

"Amháin íon," Astron whispered to herself, for her love was surely a pure one, who would lead her tribe into greatness.

*************************************

"Willow?" Tara asked sleepily from the chest of her lover.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you crying earlier? When I came down the stairs, your eyes were red."

"I had some business that made me sad, my love," Willow answered seriously. Tara sat up to look at her, and both of their eyes had knowledge in them. "I don't wish to speak of it, only to enjoy having you in my arms."

"You have me," Tara replied as she lay back down and Willow circled her with her arms. "There's a lot to come."

"There is. We have each other, and we will get through it. If something happens, there is something for you, Astron will give you the details."

"No more talk, darling," Tara said as she turned to Willow. She looked into her deep green eyes and all her worries were lost. The new group, Donny and Cassandra, everyone was forgotten as she stared into those eyes and felt her lover's skin being discovered beneath her fingers; then her lips and mouth. They rediscovered each other well into the night, and their hands and bodies made promises, and their souls sang of love.

But they both still had the nagging thought of what was to come, every time they broke apart, they wondered if it was the last time; so they made love as if it was the last time. Lips, hands, and mouths, only gave love, exploring and discovering new places to give the other pleasure. When they finally collapsed into the bed, the rising sun shone through their window upon the two women grasping each other so tightly, even in sleep.

************************************************** 


	21. Bits and Pieces P1

Magic drifted absently from his fingertips as he walked, chilling the ground that he had covered. The woods made no noise around him, a dead silence that accompanied the dread in his gut. His eyes saw nothing unusual creeping through the dark, his ears picked up no disturbance.

"Useless patrols," Donny muttered to himself. He'd been out here for hours now, making sure nothing happened while the rest of his new family slept.

It was a relief to finally be back with his sister, to actually have her know who he truly was. All those years of making everyone think he was so horrible; it had beat down on his soul and made him weary. It was a hard weight to carry as long as he had carried it. Donny didn't know what to do with himself now that it had been lifted.

A rustle to his left had him turning quickly with his hand raised and ready to let his magic loose.

"Whoa there," Giles yelled, raising his hands. Donny breathed a sigh and lowered his hand. "I'm here to relieve you. Go rest with your wife."

Donny nodded gratefully and headed inside to lay down with the woman who had helped him change his life.

********************************

Sera lay awake, staring at the ceiling when she heard the soft knock on the door. It was almost as if the person behind that knock was afraid that she would hear it. She called out for the visitor to enter and was not surprised when Charna inched slowly into the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sera asked gently.

"No," Charna replied. Her fingers were twisting around each other, a nervous habit that Sera had never noticed before.

"Is something wrong?" Sera sat up quickly.

"Nothing," Charna said, before bursting into tears. Sera jumped up and hurried to the woman before leading her to the bed to sit. They sat on the edge together, Charna wrapped in Sera's small arms, Charna's short hair stroked until she calmed down.

"What is it?" Sera asked. "What has you so upset?"

"I thought I lost you," Charna replied quietly. "I keep seeing you lying there, so still, and hearing Tara tell us that your heart wasn't beating. I can't sleep with that in my head."

"I'm here," Sera said, so quiet it was almost inaudible. "I'm alive." Her throat was thick with tears. She never knew that anyone cared about her like this woman apparently did. She gently pulled Charna's head to her chest. "Do you hear it?"

"It's beating," Charna breathed. For the first time that day, she truly believed that Sera was still alive and with her. Her shoulder's slumped in relief and she closed her eyes, listening to the sweet music beating against her ear. After a few moments, the pace sped up and Sera's heart was pounding. She looked up into those eyes and felt everything inside her settle, a question burning in her own eyes.

"For you," Sera said, realization pulsing throughout her body. "It beats for you."

"For me," Charna repeated with amazement as she leaned forward until their lips met.

***********************************

Faith and Astron sat across from each other in the lotus position, their breathing slow and even. The air was tingling with the electricity flowing in the space between them. Suddenly, Astron's eyes popped open and she demanded, "Now!"

Instantly, the atmosphere in the room became charged as Faith's body started shifting. Bones cracked and warped, muscles grew and bulged, and Faith felt a flash of pain shoot along her spine as the shift completed.

Pura took in a deep breath as she stretched her muscles, releasing it in a huff._ Again?_

"Again," Astron responded calmly, allowing her magicks to course through her body, doing her own exercises as she pushed Faith. Pura responded, sitting down to shift again as a tiger's growl turned into a woman's moan. They sat for a few minutes, collecting themselves before the next shift.

"I'm tired," Faith complained. "I think my bones are sore now."

"One more," Astron told her, peeking an eye open from her meditation. "It's usually when our bodies are most tired that our minds get the most clarity."

"One more," Faith breathed in relief as she readied her body. Again, her bones shifted into those of a great white tiger. Astron smiled as all the glory of her tiger sat before her.

"Now we will meditate for a while," Astron told Pura. The tiger lay down and stretched out, feeling each muscle inside her, getting in tune with her tiger form. She had spent so much time lately adjusting to her human form that sometimes her tiger form felt strange. Everything within her eased and all her concerns seemed to float away as her mind re-attuned to her tiger form.  
>Pura's ear perked up but her eyes stayed closed as Astron spoke, "Reach out. See if you can feel them."<p>

For a moment, Pura was confused, until she realized that her lover was speaking of her tribe. In her mind, she pictured all the elders of her tribe; she imagined speaking with them, and the connection she had always felt.

"Amháin íon," said many voices in unison inside Pura's mind. "We feel you searching and answer your call."

_My family,_ Pura responded. We need you here._ For too long, our kind has hidden. We used to be known for coming to aid when we were needed. It is time again. If we do not help, this battle will fail and magic will fall. Our kind will be no more, and neither will any of our friends._

"We agree. We will no longer hide. We'll spread the word and join you when we can."

Pura felt the minds separate from her own, but she still held on to them. She realized, after feeling each one individually, that she could almost pinpoint their exact location. They were all separated by miles, meaning that she had just spoken with all the elders of different tribes, something that hadn't been done in centuries. Pura let go of the minds of the elders and felt her body and mind relax.

"It's done then?" Astron asked.

_Yes,_ Pura responded quietly.

"Then, please, change back so I can hold my lover," Astron said. Pura opened her eyes to see Astron smirking at her.

_As you wish, my dear,_ Pura responded with a laugh, and allowed her body to shift back to human.

***************************************

It was not quite dawn yet when the group was up and gathering in the back of the castle. It was an unspoken agreement that they needed to train. There was an urgency coursing through them, as if they somehow knew that this was their last chance to prepare. Silently, they each chose a weapon and a partner, fighting as if to their death; Giles and Riley walked among them the whole time, correcting actions and stances. Their faces were grim as their weapons and magic clashed. No one knew how long they did that, but the sun was high and their bodies were sore before a break was called.

Water, food, and laughter was shared as everyone sat on the ground and rested, all of them knowing that their training was not yet done. In groups, they put down what they were holding and gathered their energies. Soon, everyone was standing, doing magic and practicing their specialties.

Tara looked at Willow standing off to the side, sending lightning into the sky. She could feel her fire running through her veins, being pulled to its other half. Almost subconsciously, Tara moved towards her love. Willow did not jump when she felt Tara's hand fold into her own. It never surprised her anymore; she could feel Tara wherever she was, their magic was constantly shifting between them, pulling and pushing like the ebb and flow of the tide.

Tara reached out her free hand and let her pulsing magic loose, allowing her fire to ride the length of Willow's lightning, as it was wont to do when they were practicing together. Ever since that first time in their shared dream, their magicks had pulled towards each other; their magic was now one and did not feel complete without the other.

Everyone seemed to stop training, becoming still as they watched the two practicing. They stood in silence watching the beauty of their fellows writing their love in the sky with fire and lightning.

******************************************

Donald felt his calves burning as he watched the training from behind a bush near the river. It bothered him that he felt so nervous. So many powerful people were gathered at this castle.

"It's no matter," Donald told himself. "They will all bleed."

He stood and stretched before heading back in the direction of his small camp. The others were still some distance behind, waiting for the call to arms. It was time, time to go to war and finish this. His daughter and that redheaded witch would pay, not to mention the things he wanted to do to his two faced son who he had seen in the field with the others. There was a deep betrayal in his chest.

"It's time," he told the first person he saw at camp, not even noticing a face. "Tell the others. Everyone get a lot of rest and eat well. Dawn will find us face to face with our enemies."

******************************************

That night, the magic users could feel uneasiness inside them as they ate and tried to rest. There was not much sleep to be had by anyone that night, as they kept waking up and tossing and turning all night. Each respective couple held their lovers as close as they could, feeling hearts beating against each other as they felt each minute passing as if it were an hour.

Tara lay awake in the early hours, holding Willow to her chest as she rested. She was reaching out with her magic, feeling each life within a few miles of their bedroom. It eased her mind to feel the wildlife around them, until she realized that they were scared. Animals were running away from the road to the castle, scared for their lives. And in that moment of panic, Tara felt them.

"Willow," Tara said. That's all she needed. Words were not necessary to communicate the problem. Willow came out of the restful trance she had been in, took one look at Tara's face and knew.

"No," Willow said, burying her face into Tara's neck.

"It's time, my love."

"I'm scared," Willow confided.

"We all are," Tara said gently as she held tight to her love. It felt like goodbye.

They got out of bed and got dressed, unable to take their eyes off each other. Once they were down the first flight of stairs, they went to opposite hallways to wake the others. In no time at all, everyone was gathered in the hall, scarfing down what brief breakfast they could grab for sustenance. It was a quiet affair as their grim faces looked at each other. It felt like goodbye. Each person memorized the faces of the others, hands clasped tight under the table. New loves and old looked into each other's eyes and refused to hear the goodbyes and I love you's.

They moved as one to the gates, weapons in now-steady hands. The ground beneath their feet rumbled with the force of the horses and men headed in their direction. Not too far along the road, they could see the cloud of dust that was their enemy. They took another look at their group, at their lover's and friends, their family, before facing back towards the road. Their shoulders went back and their faces lost all traces of emotion. The army was marching towards them and they stood there, a small but powerful group, in a line across the threshold of the gate. Without words, they started to walk, outside of the gates and what they knew. Their feet hit the ground hard as they started to run, battle-cries pushing from their mouths.

The cries sounded like feral screams. They felt like goodbye.

************************************************** ***********


	22. Bits and Pieces P2

Their feet hit the ground hard as they started to run, battle-cries pushing from their mouths. The cries sounded like feral screams. They felt like goodbye.

As they ran, Tara and Willow threw bolts of their magic at the approaching army with their free hands, spooking horses and knocking men from them. Sera was in the back of the running group, mumbling incantations from her scrolls. Donny ran beside the two other men, telling himself he would get through this for his wife and unborn child, who were waiting back at a safe room in the castle. Charna adjusted the wind around them, making it easier for her group to run, and tiring the other army faster. Calah and River ran beside each other, not sure what they were doing, but knowing it had to be done. Rei tried to pace herself so that she did not run completely in front of everyone. Glancing around at the magical army, she noticed the men running just behind her, Buffy right beside them. Just in front of her were two women, and watching them run beside each other, watching the way they ran, it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended; it was hard to tell which one actually had the cat inside them, since they both ran with the grace of one. Rei pulled her bow up and aimed as they got closer to the enemies and fired off a few quick shots. They were still moving too fast, there were too many of them.

Willow had that thought the same time that Rei did. "River, give them something to run through!" She yelled, thankful that she'd had at least a small amount of time to learn the new group's abilities before the battle came.

River stopped for a moment to concentrate, pulling water from the ground below, causing the ground just in front of the running horses and men to become soaked, more and more water coming aboveground as they ran. Rei and Calah both helped her, drawing water from the air making it rain just above the growing puddle. Willow watched and waited until the men started splashing through the water, then let loose a stream of lightning at the water. The men running through it screamed as their bodies were attacked by the electricity. They kept coming, now realizing what was happening and going around the puddle, ignoring the pile of men and horses that lay in the middle of the road.

"Weapons!" Tara called out, and everyone raised their weapons. Those that had the ability and the training had magic flare and line their weapon. Her eyes scanned the men, not seeing the face she was looking for. The wall of horsemen were blocking her ability to see the full army behind them. A small smirk crossed her face as she noticed Riley go rushing forward with his sword, slashing at the horsemen as he reached them. Astron and Faith gave each other a nod, raising their long swords and joining Riley. The rushing army slowed down as their fellows were cut down, men falling from their horses left and right. Tara could hear soft noises from behind her, then noticed as arrow after arrow flew over her head and started bringing more men down. Rei was letting arrows loose as fast as she could, but her quiver was already starting to run low on arrows. The army in front of them was thinning, but there were still many of them. The horseman were downed, and a lot of the footman. Even with this, something was telling all of them that there was still more horrors to come.

A man ran at Tara with his sword raised, a scream in this throat and murder in his eyes. That scream died before it was even fully let loose; Willow sliced him down before he could reach the woman she loved. She had the knowledge that today was the day she died; she was no longer afraid for her own life, just Tara's. Tara would survive today so that one day, they could be together again. Willow looked back at Tara, trying to hide that knowledge from showing, but the moment their eyes connected, she could tell that Tara could see something dwelling there. With that connection, she almost didn't hear the sword behind her.

"NO!" Tara screamed, a blue stream of fire racing from her hand, killing the man before he could get close to her Willow. She looked at the redhead, her jaw clenching in determination. "Not today, my Willow-tree. Not today!"

With that said, her and Willow turned to the remaining men of the army, swords raised and a fight in their hearts.

*************************************  
>Donald looked over the battle, his face not giving any hint to what he was feeling as he sat atop his horse. He looked over at the three who stood near him, commenting, "They're winning."<p>

"Do you want us to start?" Angelus asked.

"Yes," Donald replied calmly. "Let's move in." He lightly nudged his horse and started moving towards the battle. He could no longer stand back and watch his daughter, the witches, and his betraying son win. They would all go down. It was his demand. This day would end in blood, and no more of the blood would belong to him or his.

William looked over at Drusilla and grinned. She was going to love making all those bodies dance.

***********************************

The group was moving fast, bringing down man after man as they cut through the army, trying to fight their way to their true enemy. They still could not see Donald, even after half of his army was lying dead at their feet.

"Something is happening," Tara whispered, as a dark foreboding feeling settled in her gut. She sliced down another man, saying a prayer for his soul as she did. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain from somewhere behind her. She spun quickly to see Mr. Giles sputtering blood from his mouth, a look of shock on his face as he stared down at the sword that had been lanced through his stomach. Everything seemed to come to a standstill as even the army stopped moving to watch Rupert fall to his knees, then his face. The sword stood up from his back, quivering at the jolt of the fall. A man stood behind him, a bloody grin on his face, even though his torso was ripped open from left shoulder to right hip.

Willow's face went slack with shock, and then twisted in horror when she looked around and saw all of the dead beginning to rise again. Dread settled in her gut, but just for a moment. Grim determination came over her, and a need to survive long enough to get Tara through this fight. Internally, she swore to Tara that she wouldn't let her die. With that oath in her heart, her magic flared and began shooting too fast from her hands for the eye to see.

"It's not working!" Tara yelled, as her magic burned a dead body, but it kept walking.

They kept fighting, but nothing was stopping these monsters. Every live person that they felled just came back, mouths gaping and innards escaping. The group was growing tired, wearing down by attacking enemies that wouldn't stay down.

"Watch my back!" Faith yelled, and immediately the group circled her. From behind them, they could hear her moaning, and bones cracking, but she fought through the momentary pain to change into what she now knew was her true form. Transformation completed, Pura let out a fierce roar and followed her instinct. The white tiger broke through the circle of her friends, jumping right for an enemy's head. Catching on, the group followed her lead, slicing off their attacker's head and slightly rejoicing in the fact that they did not rise again. They were still surrounded, and the entire enemy army was closing in, but the group had their fire back.

The battle seemed to go completely still for a moment when Pura let out a roar that echoed throughout the area, trembling inside every person around.

_They're coming_, Pura said to them all, leaving it at that before tearing into another man. Unsure of what she meant, everyone looked around, and froze. Exploding from the surrounding forests were all types of animals. Wolves, lions, tigers, boar, bears, and more, were running beside each other, with only one thing on their mind: to help their Amháin íon.

Before they knew it, limbs went flying. The swarm of enemies was cut in half quickly. With the prospect of victory close at hand, they all fought with renewed vigor. Their blood boiled with the urge to cut down all of the walking dead, and the new men that had joined them, determined not to let these men destroy their magic. Each step that they took into their swings, each step away from one enemy for a spell, each small breather they took… It was separating them all, and they didn't realize it. They were all too far away from each other at this point to quickly reach another to be able to come to their aid. Calah realized this first. Her gurgling scream made the others realize it. In her rush to help, Rei had the side of her leg split open, a sword getting just too close while she wasn't focused. All the sounds of the battle raging around them, screams from their enemies, and their own people, the group took a moment to find each other with their eyes before getting back to the fight.

"Regroup!" Riley yelled, getting back to Buffy's side, both of them fighting with their back to the other. He saw Charna give a small nod as she fought off two men while Sera was casting a spell from behind her. An arrow shot through the head of the man in front of Buffy, and she looked in the direction it came from to see Rei give her a bloody grin, River at her side covered in mud. Astron and Pura joined the growing circle after they did.

_Almost everyone_, Tara thought to herself as she did a mental checklist, her eyes searching for Willow. Even while swinging her blade, fire spitting of the end of it, Tara felt a smile spread across her face as her eyes met her love's. Then, her heart stopped and her eyes grew wide. Her father was standing right behind her smiling Willow. When she realized why Tara was looking at her with fear, it was too late.

Willow heard a laugh from behind her as a ripping pain went through her chest. Looking down, she saw a rusted blade coming from her chest, and it seemed to be getting longer. _Why?_ Willow thought. Coughing, blood sputtering from her mouth, Willow looked again for Tara, tried to scream when she saw Tara fall from a blade sliced across the back of her legs as she was running. With her body going numb, she didn't even feel the jolt to her knees as she fell, as the world started going dark. Her eyes barely open, Willow could see Tara dragging herself towards her. Her heart started to slow and she felt all her pain completely leave her, all her worries floating away as Tara grabbed her hand.

"Willow," Tara gasped. "Please, no." She could beg all she wanted, but Tara could not change what had just happened. Beneath her hands, Tara felt Willow's soul leaving her body, and felt the ripping in her heart. She let out a scream, unable to control the flame that leapt from her heart to the paint the sky.

The group looked at them when they heard Tara and saw the sky on fire. Their hearts sank as they saw their leaders on the ground, Tara weeping over Willow's body. Pura howled as she saw the person who helped her change everything laying there with no more breath in her lungs, no more songs in her heart. As she howled, she ran towards them, and all of the other animals cleared the path for her. Before he could realize what was happening long enough to stop laughing, Donald was down on the ground with the great white tiger on his chest, pinning him, teeth to throat.

"You think you won, old man?" A silky voice said in his ear, demanding his attention. "All you did was make us stronger. You placed a fire in our hearts, the kind of fire that you will never feel. Magic will live forever. Even when we all leave this world, our magic lives on. It comes from love, you imbecile." The tiger back far enough away that even though he was still pinned, he could see the woman who had been speaking. She started to move from her kneeling position, and for the first time in a long time, he felt fear.

Astron shifted, pulling her Sais from her thighs, and crossing them over his throat. "Magic always finds a way," she whispered. "We are never completely gone." With that, she moved her hands like lightning. His throat split open, Donald was gone.

The group didn't even notice that the battle was dying around them, that the animals were chasing away and killing who was left. All they could see was Willow's still body, and Tara's tears. They held on to each other as they moved to join Tara in her grief, stood there for hours, their own tears flowing as the night grew cold but didn't darken. Until the dawn, they stood guard over the witches, Tara's grief lighting the sky.

*************************  
><strong>TBC!<strong>


End file.
